World order's gifts
by Minooshka
Summary: The country-avatars awaken to find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world after being suspended in time. They discover they have certain 'gifts' and are forced by necessity to work together in order to save humanity.Main: PruCan (FrUK/GerIta/RoChan/Spamano/AmeriPan) M for Yaoi and Violence. (On Hiatus until This problem, we'll fixed is completed)
1. Prologue

**World order's gift**

**(Prologue)**

**Summary:**

The country-avatars awaken to find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world. Suspended in time by a deity-like being. Discovering they have been given certain 'gifts', they are forced by necessity to set their differences aside in order to save humanity. Main: PruCan (Also: FrUK/GerIta/RoChan/Spamano/AmeriPan) / May split into multiple-story series. / Rated: T for Yaoi and Violence.

**Shippings:**

These will be the main shippings of this fic:  Main : PruCan / Sideline: GerIta, FrUK, AmeriPan, RoChu, SpaMano

**Author's notes:**

I've had this in my head for 2 weeks now and have written ahead 7 chapters. This is my first contribution to Hetalia and so I hope the community response is positive.

* * *

**o0o**

**Prologue**

**o0o**

* * *

Incredibly ancient and wise, the being which watched the representatives' meeting in Geneva had existed since mankind had first had inspired thoughts such as; 'I think therefore I am'.

Many called it Honoured ancestor, Grand mèt, Adam/Eve, God. Its own direct children simply called it: World order.

If World order had ever been a country-avatar (such as those on earth) it would have been called 'Africa' for hundreds of thousands of years before humankind had ever set foot out of that continent. World order' was more than a country. It was the will of man to imagine and to create. It was communal thoughts taken form. Humanity had created 'World order' and its self-appointed task was also to safeguard humanity.

They, the nation avatars, had no other idea how they were created or born. Simply appearing in their respective lands as children. Creating their own beliefs and familial links. World order found it interesting that its children had decided they were 'countries'.

At some point in time the first of its children had stylized themselves as gods, but after many of their numbers being slain and deposed by their human counterparts, they had begun to self-justify their immortality and inhumane prescience in this odd peculiar way. The entity was not sure that they were ready as they were now to help humanity through this coming crisis.

'World order' frowned and took a step back. The country-avatars were too... divided. They would never band together against this common threat. It had watched the invading alien Pictonians, an outside force which had taken it by surprise and observed its avatars failing in safeguarding humanity. 'World order' had had to step in, sending the spectre of Italy's grandfather to focus Italy's attention. It could not directly intervene in humanity's course itself. Rules and divine edicts eons older than itself bound it restrictively. However it could influence its own creations, its children.

They had fought each other every step of the way because of their differences.

With a metaphysical sigh, the godly entity passed its androgynous dark hands over an illuminated globe which seemed suspended in nothingness. The view shifted to what appeared to be masses of black insects swirling within its confines. Trying once again to peek into the future, it checked on its other child Mexico. The country representative there did not seem to have changed his mind. The godly entity shook a metaphoric head and waved its hand again back to the UN council meeting.

Most of them were here.

This would be the only chance it had of affecting such a large number of his children simultaneously and changing them to suit its purpose. World order knew that it would not have the strength to do anything further than that for a long while. However, they were only 10 in the room. It could sense 2 others nearby.

Time was of an issue... it would have to call them.

**o0o**

* * *

**End notes:**

It is a bit slow to start, but picks up after a few chapters. Guaranteed.


	2. Chap1: Underdogs

**World order's gift**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:**

The country-avatars awaken to find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world. Suspended in time by a deity-like being. Discovering they have been given certain 'gifts', they are forced by necessity to set their differences aside in order to save humanity. Main: PruCan (Also: FrUK/GerIta/RoChan/Spamano/AmeriPan) / May split into multiple-story series. / Rated: T for Yaoi and Violence.

**Shippings:**

These will be the main shippings of this fic: Main : PruCan / Sideline: GerIta, FrUK, AmeriPan, RoChu, SpaMano

**Author's notes:**

So here is the first of many chapters. I'll start by posting 2 of these up for the first Wednesday's posting and then go from there in what I have planned: I will be posting bi-weekly Wednesdays and Friday (hopefully regularly). I have enough pre-written material to last me 3 weeks.

In addition. Next week, I will have a Deviantart posting of a scenes from the prior events of the fanfiction up and posted at the same rate. I'm actually quite a good artist (no bragging) and I thought it would be a nice treat to provide some visual candy with the story. If any of you have any suggestions for the scene's you'd like to have a drawing of, just put them in the reviews!

* * *

**o0o**

Europe, Switzerland, Geneva, 2013

**o0o**

Canada liked this country. It reminded him very much of British-Columbia and Alberta. It was mid-spring and sunny outside of Geneva and for him, the temperature was just perfect. Many would consider it on the cold side, however with his dark burgundy 'Roots' sweatshirt, the Northern American country avatar thought it was nice day.

Canada had successfully weaseled himself out of a meeting.

Not that it was very difficult.

They excluded him regularly and simply forgot about asking his opinions on a myriad of things anyway. As if his country, the 2nd largest on earth, could not possibly offer anything worthwhile... Matthew had already pondered long and hard about when his invisibility had started. He supposed it was around the end of the 70s that he had started to loose some of his identity. Getting confused more and more with America. Just recently, there was a lot of trouble back home. Canada sighed. He was trying, sincerely trying, to figure out what it meant to be Canadian and not an American. It was an identity crisis which occupied most of his time now.

These UN informal meetings were doing no more good than their own boss' government elected officials on international affairs. The UN had become somewhat of a joke and never took any actual decisions because of politics permeating the whole thing to the point of choking on it. He sometimes wondered what the point of these international meetings? No one could hear him (or each other) over his ridiculously loud brother America, or the equally incessant whining of his biological father France, the imperious toned Germany or the overly snooty voice of his adoptive father Britain.

Matthew frowned. Frustrated, he ruffled his own hair groaning of exasperation at his own circular dark thoughts. He wasnt usually like this... and it was a nice day out. What gives? A snickering voice punctured through Matthew's thoughts, clearly directed at him.

"It looks as though you are bored Canada, ja?"

Surprised that he was being spoken too by a random stranger. Canada lifted his caramel blonde head, crossing eyes with none other than Prussia, Germany's older brother. Not wanting to be impolite, the young nation shyly nodded gently as a response.

The former country came up to the railing and placed his chest to the railing, hands dangling on the other side to stare outwards at the entry of the Rhone river spilling into the Geneva lake. The light breeze ruffled his white shock of hair. While he was an incredibly old nation, he acted and looked much more like a rebellious teenager. Though the details had been hazy and he didn't know the whole story. At some point, he remembered giving him maple syrup. But that was the only interactions they had with each other up until now.

The blonde chuckled nervously and gently. "W...why aren't you at the meeting?"

It was the only thing Canada could think of saying to fill the silence he felt awkwardly building, the questions funny coming from himself. Prussia had recognized him on his first guess. He found it incredible in and of itself. Canada's hands were getting cold from gripping the railing and he tucked them into the single front pocket of his sweatshirt. They had never been formerly introduced before. Turning around with his back now supported by the railing, the albino responded.

"They are completely pointless for me und not worth mein precious time. I, the great und awesome Prussia have an annoying brohas to deal with all that scheiss."

As if he didn't know he he was. The albino looked like he was introducing himself imperiously towards him for the first time. He smiled teasingly, confusing Canada.

"Kesesese. Besides we underdogs have less responsibilities, ja ? So lets come up with totally awesome ideas (but not as much as me) together to blow the others away!"

Prussia addressed the younger country enthusiastically. Right hand punching in the air in a fist while he remained semi-slumped on the railing. Smirking largely in his typical semi-mocking way of his. While expecting his answer. Not that he had been formerly introduced to Canada exactly... Prussia was in the same situation as a country as he was. A separate entity from Germany, yet part of it.

"Nice to meet you, fellow underdog."

Matthew smiled, his voice soft and unsure, yet with a good-natured spirit behind it. He extracted his hand from his hoodie and extended it to the other.

"I'm Canada. Though you already know who I am. You seem to be the only one other than France who doesn't mistake me for America. Ahaha"

Prussia crookedly smirked even more if it were possible. Snapping his own hand towards Canada. The two country-avatars shook hands in belated introductions. Matthew was about to open his mouth and ask the other nation something before he was interrupted.

_-/Gather/-_

"Huh?"

"Vhat?"

Both Canada and Prussia stared at each other, believing that each other had said something. However it quickly became obvious that neither had spoken.

"W...what do you suppose that was?" Matthew looked around for the source of a strange sexless voice he'd heard. However, the streets where empty were he'd been walking with Prussia.

"I don't know, but it sounded urgent. I've heard this once before. I think..." The albino's brows furrowed gravely. "Better get back to that meeting, jaa?"

"What was it?" The Canadian looked concerned.

Prussia's mouth twisted in a rare uncertain expression. "Call it... divine inspiration. Follow me. Schnell!"

The former country representative picked up his pace and sauntered off towards the country representative building. Canada had to run to catch up to his fast pace and they quickly arrived to their headquarters in Geneva. The building itself was not as big as the UN council assembly, however was quite nice. Definitely Hellenistic in appearance. It looked more like the sort of temple building one would commonly find in Vatican than in Switzerland.

Canada followed Prussia from behind, unsure exactly of what the others' intentions. However when they turned into the hallway and moved up to the meeting room his purple eyes widened and his mouth opened to deter the other country from what he was about to do...

To late.

"Hey loosers! The awesome Prussia has arrived! Has mein presence been missed from your most likely boring meeting? Und has mein brudas gotten any of you to sign his dätsch car manufacturing deal ?"

The albino stomped confidently into the room, startling everyone inside by his abrupt appearance. His aforementioned brother fumed in place as the insufferable ex-nation took an empty seat at the table with the other nations with no doubt or sign in his body language that he shouldn't be there. All of the nations attention were on the white haired albino. That was, America, France, England, China, Russia, Germany, Italy and his brother Romano, Japan and surprisingly the often absent Spain was also present.

Canada on the other hand was shacking in shy shock at his outburst. He could never in a hundred years be as confident as that man. Slinking silently into the room unnoticed, Matthew found a chair propped up to the wall unused and sat in it it plunging his hands into his sweatshirt, hoping no one would associate the other's rude interruption with his own presence.

"Yo dude! That was like... Totally uncool. We weren't even talking about deals you jerk!"

America was the first to start chewing off (or attempting to) reprimand Prussia. Glaring at the other man with his wide blue eyes.

"Wirklich... ?" Prussia said sarcastically.

Seeming completely bored and uninterested with America he pretended to pick the imaginary dirt out of his nails and confidently started to prop his legs onto the table. That was the last straw for his younger brother who physically and angrily pushed the clod boots off the table unbalancing the other germanic ex-country who pretended to glare.

"Nein. We were discussing that odd disjointed voice we all have heard unst vhat it could mean."

"Oh... so you heard it too?" Canada asked, however as usual, no one had heard him.

"Gutt, I thought I vas going looney outside und thought I had become crazy." Red eyes met and held blue eyes and a battle of wills of some kind occurred between the two Germanic countries.

"Zen what do you all suppose it was?" France asked around the table, looking at the 11 countries but missing Matthew sitting behind him on the wall.

"Who bloody cares? It hasn't happened again and we shouldn't let such a thing interrupt the course of our meeting." Britain folded his arms, clearly annoyed.

"But it could be important, non? I have heard zis once before. " The blonde laced a finger nervously through his hair, tugging on the long strands.

"Hmm.. Come to think of it, it does seem somewhat familiar. " The Brit trailed, remembering. Tapping his chin and rolling his green eyes up in recollection.

"Ve- me too!" A cheerful singing voice pipped in excitingly.

"Vhat? Italy, you've heard this voice before as vhell?" Germany straightened, surprised that his allied country-friend would have a better idea of what it was than himself.

For a moment, the countries looked at each other pondering. At their momentary silence, the room darkened inexplicably.

"What the holy cows in hell?!' America sputtered before everything...

FROZE.

While they could still think, their whole bodies were frozen and unresponsive to their will.

The room grew darker and darker. The table, the walls, the chairs disappeared as if melting into the engulfing blackness which now surrounded them.

As if they were floating in space, the country representatives uncoiled from their seated position. Floating upright. The whole thing was disconcerting and frightening. Although none of them could move their heads in the least. They could see their fellow country representatives across from each other were in the same state as they were. In complete and utter shock. Italy seemed on the verge of passing out, his brown eyes as wide as Romano's but occasionally unfocused.

_-/Those assembled, I have a task for thee/-_

A voice boomed but seemed to have no source or direction.

Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain. France, Britain, Canada, America, Prussia, Russia, China and Japan

_-/Be humanity's shepherds /-_

A light formed in their chest, burning. Unpleasant and unsettling. It was then that a sensation unlike any other washed over them one by one. Soothing and both maternal and paternal in nature. Each knew instinctively that this, whatever it was, did not intend them harm...

_-/ I have gifted each of you. Work together using these. I can do no more... /-_

They saw a globe of light at the centre of what was once the room. It flashed and whiteness en globed them all before they closed their eyes...

Then...

NOTHING

**o0o**

* * *

**End notes:**

So there's going to be alot of things going on from here on-in. Just to keep track of it all, I'll always put an end note with mini-updates on the characters.


	3. Chap2: In shambles

**World order's gift**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary:**

The country-avatars awaken to find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world. Suspended in time by a deity-like being. Discovering they have been given certain 'gifts', they are forced by necessity to set their differences aside in order to save humanity. Main: PruCan (Also: FrUK/GerIta/RoChan/Spamano/AmeriPan) / May split into multiple-story series. / Rated: T for Yaoi and Violence.

**Shippings:**

These will be the main shippings of this fic: Main : PruCan / Sideline: GerIta, FrUK, AmeriPan, RoChu, SpaMano

**Author's notes:**

So here is the first of many chapters. I'll start by posting 2 of these up for the first Wednesday's posting and then go from there in what I have planned: I will be posting bi-weekly Wednesdays and Friday (hopefully regularly). I have enough pre-written material to last me 3 weeks.

* * *

**o0o**

?, ?, ?, ?

**o0o**

The first sensation they had was of falling, the second was of abruptly landing on a hard surface. All of the country representative protested in their own way, their displeasure at being dumped unceremoniously... somewhere.

"Whaaaaa!wherearewe? Thisisntthemeetingroom! Whatifwewherekidnappedorsome thing Idontwanttobecomeanalien'sscienceexperimentorsomethin g!"

Sitting up rapidly Italy shook his head left to right frantically hollering in panic

"ITALY SHUT UP!"

Germany snapped. Causing the lighthearted Vargas brother to hold his silence, albeit snifflingly. America was rubbing his head and adjusting his glasses along with his brother. Neither pair of spectacles seemed to have cracked at least, just jostled in the fall.

"Aww man, that was totally not cool. Where are we ?"

France was helping Britain stand up and dusted his pants.

"Je ne sais pas. But it is an awful dreary place if you ask me."

Britain next to him rolled his eyes and looked about. Each of the nation representatives took in the room around them. It was the same size and composition as the meeting room they had been in before. Plaster upper walls with marbled partition and floor. But something was terribly wrong with it.

For one, it had a hole in its ceiling. Apparently also punching through the 2nd level of the building and letting sufficient enough light for them to see by. Secondly, it was incredibly dusty and cracked. What had once been perhaps a table was half rotten and broken in the centre of all of them.

The nations themselves had noticed that their suits and the clothes they had been wearing prior to this were gone. They had been replaced with what looked like random eras.

"Where the hell have we been brought, aru?" China propped his right uniform sleeve to his chin in a manoeuvre that indicated increasing worry.

He was wearing somekind of archer's clothes since his left hand sleeve was wrapped in linen so the sleeve did not get in the way. Germany looked around with an intense look of concentration which immediately caught the other nations attention. He himself was wearing his familiar 2nd WW uniform. He was the calmest at the moment. Unlike Russia, who was creepily calm in any case. Speaking of Russia, the man had his normal garb with his scarf. Of them all, it seemed he had his regular clothes.

"I would say more like vhen. This is the meeting room vhee where in just moments ago."

"Whaaaa? That is impossible!" China protested. "There is no way that this can be the same meeting room."

Cacophony broke out into the room. The nation representatives arguing with their closest allies and neighbours and trying to figure out what exactly had occurred just moments ago. Canada, Japan and Prussia were the only ones not contributing to the general noise. While Japan was observing everything and seemed relunctant to say anything about the matter until he had more information. The two other countries looked questioningly towards each other. The albino smirked in an unsure way and shrugged his elbows in a way that meant; 'Even the awesome me, doesn't know whats going on.' His attention and everyone else's was caught by Romano who wobbled in place and then collapsed backwards...

...unconscious.

"FRATELLO!"

Northern italy was at his brother's side instantly and so was Spain. As they bent to assess any injuries, both Spain and Feliciano grabbed their heads and groaned in pain.

"Ogenki-desuka? Are you both hurt?" Japan approached the others and flinched, his hand also going to his head.

"I... I think I'm... going to be sick." America exclaimed before running into a corner and being true to his word.

Even China seemed to fall under the weather somewhat. However, none of the others seemed affected. These strange occurrences of sickness coupled with the strange occurance was making the whole situation crazy and everyone started to panic. The nations that were feeling alright migrated towards each other and while Canada often begrudged America many things, they were brothers. He went to make sure his heaving sibling was alright. The North American country representative seemed to have finished up-heaving whatever he had in his stomach.

"Hey... America... are you ok?"

"Whats it look like... Ugh... Of course not!" Alfred removed his glasses and gloves passing his hand on his sweaty forehead. "Something's... Happened to the USA. I just... feel it."

Canada hesitantly removed his own mittains, placing a gentle hand on his brother's back he rubbed it. Unsure of what to say, the blonde turned around. He watched as Germany took care of the Mediterranean nations, having them sit down so they didn't hurt themselves if they ever collapse as well as the two Asiatic countries. Britain, after consulting with Germany stood up straight and announced clearly in a solid voice.

"Alright. So we are aware that something awful has occurred to some of our nations. We are no longer where... or perhaps when... we were before."

Britain paused and placed a finger under his chin, thinking.

"However, we cannot be sure until we check what is going on on the outside." His green eyes gathered the attention of the 10 nations who were still conscious.

"I propose the few of us feeling to it gather some information. Which means me, Germany, France, Prussia, Russia and of course Canada."

Soft purple eyes widened substantially. However the strange occurrence of his presence being noticed was not important in the scheme of things right now.

"Ja, I vhill go. However, some may want to stay behind with the others." Germany waved to the out-of-commission countries.

The worst off were America and Romano. Spain seemed incensed with his migraine and while Japan and China looked paler than before, they contributed their input by nodding.

"Moi! I will take care of zem. Don't you worry. I am an excellent caretaker, you will see." France exclaimed seriously while lightheartedly placing a hand on his chest.

"Of course..." Britain rolled his eyes.

"I am not minding to be staying here as well. I will look around room for things that looks to be useful."

Russia seemed to be taking things incredibly well and in strides. Neither confused or disoriented by any of what was happening around him. France and Britain, who'd come close to another one of their clashes stared at Russia and then shrugged at each other. The only Albino in the room walked towards Britain and Germany, folding his arms .

"Und I vhill go with you two as vhel."

Germany lifted an eyebrow. Noticing the lack of self-flattering from his older brother turning to the UK. Britain nodded.

"Alright, and I suppose Canada will want to stay to help the wounded as he always does. The three of us should suffice."

Arthur's eyes caught his younger adopted son's and he smiled once as the younger North-American nation returned his own, albeit shyly. Canada still tended his brother. As Prussia headed for the door, which seemed almost ready to fall to the floor anyways, his brother grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back abruptly.

"Vhat, are you going to insist to be in front again West? Kesesese, I thought you stopped doing that years ago." Prussia teased.

His younger brother shook his head. "Nein, there's something... wrong with the frame. Don't you see?"

The British nation walked up to within a few meters from the door and looked at it. "See what?"

"Stand back." The blonde country grabbed what might have been some kind of metal chair once and threw it at the door.

As Arthur bounced hurriedly back. The door itself popped out of the frame but seemed to have been holding the entire section of that upper wall's ceiling. It crumbled into a dangerously large heap of metal, plaster and pieces of concrete. Startling the rest of the nations in the room who'd witnessed the exchange.

"Scheiße! Vhat? How did you know it would collapse?" Prussia exclaimed.

The serious pondering look Prussia's brother had looking at the collapsed part of the building he'd saved his older sibling from indicated that even Germany had no idea.

"It just... looked odd..."

"Well regardless, we should get going." Britain indicated the cleared passage to the corridor which was made entirely of solid marble.

It was entirely too dark for their comfort. Luckily they were all acquainted with the building itself... if it was indeed the representative's building they had been in before. They arrived in the hallway and noted that the whole building was as dilapidated as the meeting room. The secretary desk was half collapsed and the doors of the front entrance as well. Leaves and other debris was strewn across the main hall and an eerie cold wind blew, kicking dust.

Prussia huffed and hurried to exit the building, squinting at the brightness of outside, the white haired man tensed when he could finally said.

"What is it? What..." Britain also remained stunned.

"Mein gott... its..."

Geneva in ruins.

**o0o**

"So what do you suppose that was a moment ago?" Japan finally asked his ailing fellow nations, recovered from whatever had affected him earlier. "That voice that we heard?"

"Hmm well. As I 'ave said before, I 'ave heard zhat voice once... hundreds of years ago."

America looked a bit better but had not yet put his glasses back on. He squinted and looked incredulously at France.

"C'est la verité. Back in zhe 15th century , there was zis lovely mademoiselle that..."

"I hope this is not one of your romance stories France." America sighed, his voice uncharacteristically quieter than normal as he hung his head downward. Fighting nausea.

"Non non! I am being serious! In any case..." The long haired blonde continued. "She said she was guided by a voice... Jeanne told me it was zhe voice of dieu... umm god." He added at the end when the french version of the word caused blank stares. "When even I doubted her, I heard it as well. It was the same voice as zhe one we just heard.

"So... could it be?" Canada asked. There was a moment of silence between them.

"You mean Kami-sama has brought us here?" Japan looked awed more than frightened at the prospect.

"I do not know what else to say." France shrugged, his hands held in the air in a helpless gesture.

It was then that they all noticed Russia looming tall beside their small seated group. Entirely too close for everyone's comfort.

"There always be good reason for such things to happen Daa?" The childish-like qualities of the man came through as he around the room with calm purple eyes. Ignoring the discomfort he was causing he continued. "If something brought us to be in this kind of place. Then the reason of it, must be important."

Just then, the darker haired Romano seemed to come too. Groggily groaning and trying to sit up.

"AH! Romano, thank goodness you are all right! Ve- I was so worried!" Italy hugged his brother who startled and hissed still in pain.

"Let go of me, you dumb-ass!"

"Don't be like that Romano, you were passed out for the last half-hour. Italy was worried." Spain stated calmly.

"Then why am I not in my room or at a hospital you Tomato loving bastard?!" He grabbed his head. "Oy, Caro dio, my head feels like it wants to burst out of my head."

Feliciano seemed to be chewing on his lips, wanting to ask something but afraid to suffer the wrath of his brother. Canada, sensing Italy needed some kind of physical comfort tapped the nation representative on his shoulder, which made the Italian turn and smile a bit appreciatively.

"I am wondering what the others have found. They must have been able to check outside and talk to someone by now, aru." China spoke, more to himself than anybody else.

"Nothing good I'm afraid." It was Britain's voice. All the nations in the room turned towards the returned party.

"Wh...what did you find?"

Canada sauntering up to them and asked them anxiously for their report. Hands bunched into fists and close to his chest in a hope. Britain looked up at Germany and the other's blue gaze wavered and his head spun up to look at the half-crumpled ceiling, picking his words careful. However it was Prussia who gave them the uncensored run-through.

"We're all un-awesomely royally fucked. Geneva is in total shit-ruins und there's no one around from vhat vhe can tell."

"Rrr...ruins?" Canada shook slightly in shock.

"Jaa, about 100 or more years of degradation in the building's structure." Germany sighed, an eye twitching exasperated at his brother.

The blonde Aryan crossed his arms, daring anyone to say anything otherwise.

"I'm sorry to say this gentlemen but..." Britain paused and closed his eyes. "We're on our own." He sighed the brought both of his arms solidly onto his side, shacking slightly in his own way of suppressing panic.

"We'll you bastardos can do whatever you want but me and fratello are going home." A voice loudly protested.

"We are? Ve- " Italy asked confusedly as his brother shacking still, got up from the ground.

Planting feet solidly on the ground, the brash older twin started for the corridor. Spain, looking torn between remaining with everyone and going after his former ward got up as unsteadily as Southern Italy had and made to follow.

"L...Lovino! Si prega di. Please don't go. We don't know whats happened or why we're here!"

Hearing his informal human name called out loud. The older twin wavered for a moment before scoffing and continuing over the crumbled pile of the door and heading towards the main hall. Spain turned slightly and made a faint apologetic facial movement, otherwise saying nothing and going after the other Italian nation.

"Dumpfbacke..." Germany simply stated.

"So, is anyone interested in getting out of this dreadful building or just moi?" France stated, rubbing the sides of his sleeves in a decidedly scared and bothered manner.

Canada nodded, helping his brother up. "We need to find better shelter than this place first, then water for America."

"I agree with Canada-kun, Amelica-san has been sick and needs water right away or he will get dehydrated." Japan concernedly agreed.

"Hey. Don't I get to have a say in this or something?" The blue-eyed American nation protested, being half-supported by his brother

"NO!" The nations said in unison.

**o0o**

* * *

**End note:**

So here we are again with some details on the incredible amount of characters I need to keep track of12!... So yeah... I got rid of 2, because it was a bit much, but we'll see them around. You can google these and get a really good idea of the look.

Spring team: 

Japan (11th century Heian period, Houku official)

France (18th century officer)

Veneziano (15th century Green medieval Cotehardie with pale grey hose)

Summer team:

Spain (17th century naval uniform)

America (20th century WW2 Airforce jacket – His usual uniform / 50s style look) * Important note, it doesn't have his usual logos # on back.

Romano (15 century Dark red medieval Cotehardie with yellow hose)

Autumn team: 

China (14th century , Yuang dynasty archer)

Germany (20th century WW1 officer uniform)

Britain (16th century naval uniform – Pirate Britain)

Winter team: 

Russia (Traditional winter clothes) 1960s style. Similar to his own, however black/brown with his ukraine skarf and a black hat.

Canada (20th century modified: Beige Britain officer (inverted sheepskin) - Arctic Ranger uniform / 60s style look)

Prussia (18th century officer)

* * *

**QUIZ:**

What do all of the uniforms have as a common denominator?


	4. Chap3: Rural Crossings

**World order's gift**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary:**

The country-avatars awaken to find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world. Suspended in time by a deity-like being. Discovering they have been given certain 'gifts', they are forced by necessity to set their differences aside in order to save humanity. Main: PruCan (Also: FrUK/GerIta/RoChan/Spamano/AmeriPan) / May split into multiple-story series. / Rated: T for Yaoi and Violence.

**Shippings:**

These will be the main shippings of this fic: Main : PruCan / Sideline: GerIta, FrUK, AmeriPan, RoChu, SpaMano

**Author's notes:**

_I couldn't help it. It was just too tempting... I had 7 chapters in backlog and after proof-reading correcting this one for the 2nd time... I just had to post my hard work! Right? RIGHT?!_

_Argh! Damn my insatiable need to share my work with others!_

* * *

**o0o**

Europe, Switzerland, Geneva, ?

**o0o**

"Oh man, this is like totally un-cool yo! What the hell happened?" America, still not fully recovered, surprised Canada by moving erratically in his grip and then being hit by another wave of weakness, collapsing back into his purple eyed brother's hold.

It was true. Confirming everything Britain, Germany and Prussia had said. Before them all was the (former) picturesque city of Geneva in ruins. Buildings collapsed, plants grew in large rifts of the cemented ground which seemed not to have been used as roads in dozens of years. So many in fact that trees of a good size were reclaiming large pilse of rubble and had pierced triumphantly through some man-made structures. The weather was perfectly reflecting their confused and frightened mood. A foreboding cloudy sky that refused to deliver rain. Feeling heavy upon their shoulders.

"America, please don't tax your strength, you might make yourself sicker." Canada warned.

"Pfft, there's no waaay." The blonde stressed the last word. "I'm not really sick. You'll see, I'll be good as new in no time! Because of course, I'm the Hero and heroes don't get sick."

"Keseses, but you are you idiot. Now stop struggling against Canada und just keep moving."

America was about to open his mouth to protest but Matthew jostled him and gave him 'the look', a pleading sort of puppy-eyed expression he knew Alfred could never resist. So.. grudgingly rolling his blue eyes upwards into his skull the equally loudmouth country remained silent for once to Prussia's taunting.

Of them all, Japan was the one having the most trouble maneuverings with his clothing. The man had as many layers of cloths as he had fingers on his hands.

At some point Kikku removed the decorative trailing back of the uniform. Gifting it to Italy who seemed positively freezing. Wearing only a small tunic and hose. Draping the fabric over his shoulders, the small brunette thanked his axis ally and some of the chattering subsided, but not by much.

The nations walked through the ruins street of Geneva downwards towards the Rhone. It still flowed down into the lake cutting through the city far in the distance. While it wasn't especially far, debris and half crumbled walls across the streets made the journey difficult.

Germany, fit as a whistle led the way followed closely by Russia. After half an hour of maneuverings through the streets of Geneva, everyone was tired. Even the Aryan nation, butnot Russia. Strangely, he was the only nation representative out of all of them not at all out of breath. It took half an hour before they made it to the river. Once there they came across another problem.

"I do not believe that this water is good for drinking, aru." China bent over a semi rusted ramp alongside France.

The Rhone was obviously polluted and brown. Which was surprising. Especially worrying France. Fed by glaciers from Switzerland's Alps, the Rhonewas one of the cleanest in Europe. If it was polluted here... It continued to flow southwestward. All of France's southeastern border would suffer from it's being affected.

"Does anybody wonder where Switzerland-san may be?" Japan randomly asked.

The nation representatives looked from one to each other.

"He wasn't in the meeting room at all when shit starting hitting the fan. What do you supposed happened to him?" America shuffled to the edge of the river. Smacking his lips which were dry.

"There was a fight..." Canada softly started but then stopped, fully expecting no one actually listening to him. However, the nations turned to him with wide-eyed expressions. Questions and curiosity in their faces begging him to continue. "There was a fight here, and the people have left for higher ground." The Canadian nation continued.

"Who is he, aru?" China pointed to Matthew rudely. Not to sure what to make of the nation who was propping up America.

France, next to the asian country seemed about to glock him but it was surprisingly Russia that beat him to it. Just slightly bopping his head with an closed fist. Softly without any violence... which was surprising.

"It is Canada, Daa. Pay attention. He is right."

Germany nodded. "I have noticed it as vhell. There are signs of somekind of a struggle or fighting in the city. The buildings vhould not have crumbled this fast without collateral damage. Und I know collateral damage vhell."

"However, I was the wondering where all the people went." Russia turned to the Est where the Swiss alps were. "How do you be knowing they went up to the mountains Canada?"

Russia's purple eyes closed in his typical bemused and teasing expression. Making Canada uncomfortable. Sensing his brother's awkwardness Alfred glared at the former soviet nation.

"Uh... um... well for one... There would be plenty of clean water. It also looks like the eastern side of the city is much more damaged than the rest. Which means the fighting went longer there as they were backing up. The building look half pillaged too, so they did intend to leave the city."

"Und I know about military tactics enough to know that Birdie is right about this." The albino cut in. "The awesome me would have done the same thing. If mein city where being attacked, we would have retreated in that fashion." Prussia nodded seconding Canada.

Matthew looked curious at the nickname but otherwise sheepishly shrugged as the other nations mulled all this information through.

"Jaa. These are Switzerland's people. They would know the mountains und they would offer more protection as vhell. " Germany ran along with his brother.

America stood out steadily out of his brother's support.

"Yo dudes, I think it'd be a good idea if we then head out to those mountains. Maybe there'll be people there that could tell us what happened?"

"A splendid idea. I agree with America. Anyone else agree?" Britain raised his hand, signalling the start of a vote.

The nation representative unanimously decided to continue heading Eastwards into the Swiss alps. Searching for cleaner water or people. While Canada was just a bit irritated that it turned out looking like America's idea, he was at least satisfied that his input started some kind of a ball rolling. The country avatars very rarely agreed on anything so unanimously.

America looked much better than before and didn't need his help. Pulling the strings of his sweater so the collar closed a bit closer to his neck, the young nation observed his surroundings more. It seemed like it wasn't spring anymore, but autumn. The trees still had some of their changed leaves, whereas the spring buds had been coming out when he'd last come out.

"Guys, you go on ahead. I'll salvage some of these houses for anything we can use."

Canada, was not the loudest person and that hadn't seemed to change. No one seemed to take notice of him splitting off from the main body of the group.

Matthew entered one of the more solid looking buildings which might have been a shop at some point. He hoped he read the panel right 'Apotheke' almost seemed like Apothecary which was a pharmacy of some kind. If it was, it'd be his best bet. Canada's biggest problem was the lack of light at first. It was really dark in the small building and only the front glass windows gave enough light to look through some of the overturned or badly leaning tiles of the shop.

Most of the shelves were empty. Further confirming that the city had been looted for materials for quite some time. He doubted it had been done in only one sitting and it in most likelihood had undergone multiple pillaging over the years. Around the counter area, he hit jackpot, some kind of polyester or acrylic duffel which was ratty in some areas but the straps looked solid and it would hold large objects without them falling through any of the holes.

"I'll have to find a way to semi-patch that hole..."

Looking through quickly bottles with long-ago disintegrated medication and labels. He dumped their powdery and useless contents but kept the empty bottles. A good dozen fist sized ones with lids and a larger glass one. The rest of the stuff was half decomposed, fragile or plainly unrecognizable. It was a pity it had mostly all been looted. Deciding to make one last ditch effort in his salvaging effors, he push a whole upended isle to see if anything useful was underneath it. A part of it lifted off the floor without effort. It certainly kicked up alot of dust.

Coughing and squinting in the low light, Matthew looked down to see a whole row of what might have been generic school supplies of some kind...(at one point). He picked up a can and opening it found acrylic lacquered paperclips which hadn't rusted. Rummaging through the muck of half decomposed plastic pieces his hand brushed... of all things, a lighter!

He pulled it up to his eyelevel to get a look at it in better light. Matthew's hopeful face dropped.

All the liquid had evaporated. 'Hmm... The trigger hasn't rusted though.' He observed, pocketing the thing. Picking up a handful of what looked to be zip ties from the mess. Matthew thought he'd been here long enough. Grabbing the bag and putting as many glass or intact containers he could he left the building and jogged for a while. After a while, he began to worry when there was no sign of the others. Pausing, Canada stopped and then looked around. The street intersection now split in 3 directions. Biting his lower lip momentarily concerned, Matthew bent down to the road and placed his gloved hand there. (-This way-) an inner instinct told him. Smiling, once again confident, he turned right. Believing it was because of some kind of tracking clue he'd found and nothing more...

"Hey Birdie, were have you been this whole time?"

Prussia had fallen at the back of the group and had a look of slight relief. Giving Matthew a little pause. The older nation's brows jerked up at the sight of the bag and he pointed at it with his chin questioningly. Smiling the blonde tugged on the bag's strap on his shoulder. Teasing the other's curiosity furthur.

"Haben Sie etwas Nützliches?" Prussia exclaimed happily forgetting to speak English. Both his hands bunched up into fists and he turned to his recent acquaintance.

Canada smiled at the other's enthusiasm. Surprisingly he still answered. "Well, yes I did... somewhat. I don't know what I'll be using all of it for yet."

"..." Gilbert stopped walking momentarily before skipping back in line following Canada. "I didn't know you spoke Deutsch... uh German."

Purple eyes looked at him confused. "What? No I don't. Why?"

The albino shook his head. "Never mind."

o0o

Europe, Rural Eastern Switzerland, ?

o0o

"Russia... do you even feel the least bit tired ?"

Germany called for a rest after they had walked for most of the day. Knowing the weakest of them Italy was pretty much at his limit. Most of the more urban-living nations collapsed on the ground for a rest. Italy practically falling asleep right then and there.

"Niet. Why? Should I be?" Russia truthfully looked fresh as he started. China's face was arranged into a puzzled expression glancing between the slavic nation avatar and the healthiest amongst them. Shrugging, the tall plantinum blonde man observed the clearing they were in.

They had exited the city's edges and were in the rural countryside, almost pastoral farmlands. The houses here were in the same state of degradation as those in the city. Perhaps even moreso because they were made out of more organic wood and materials. some of the older buildings such as some churches they had passed looked relatively intact. Germany however with some kind of apparent 6th sense about structured. Told them all that the buildings were dangerous and that he himself wouldn't adventure in any.

"Ahhhhhh... I am famished!" France grabbed his mid waste. Feathered tricorn whooshing elegantly brushing his face.

"Dear god man, is food the only thing you can think about?" Grumbled the Brit who's own hat was doing the same annoying thing.

However, the large ostrich feather was tickling him much more than simply caressing his cheek as France's was and England was furiously blowing at it, trying to get it to leave his face alone without having to remove the hat itself. Momentarily distracting him from hearing France's retort about how his home was a temple dedicated to food.

China sighed, exasperatedly. Hoping against all odds that the two wouldn't start bickering again.

The other nations, meanwhile where exploring the small farmstead which they had stopped at. The whole building had collapsed but it looked like the family had owned a few cars because at least 4 pairs of tires where lined up on the side of a stone-piled wall surrounding the grounds.

"Not to interrupt you guys, but we'll need help getting something going, a fire or a shelter of some-kind. We really need water too." Canada stated.

"Oui... he is right." France picked himself up and started exploring as well, followed comically by Britain.

The later was now consummately focused on placing the stupid feather on his Tricorn. Barely watching where he was going and simply following on some automatic instinctual way were his rival was going.

Germany and his brother kept looking around the grounds and Canada walked into the field of overgrown shrubbery.

They left Italy alone... it was for the best. The soft childish looking country was already sleeping on the ground emitting soft breathy 'Ve-s'.

This farm hadn't been attended for quite some time, as everything else had. The whole surrounding had trees in random places, tall grass and some last-of-the season flowers and other kinds of vegetation. Taking a deep breath at the clean air of the swiss alps Matthew smiled. Feeling happily at home somehow.

Bending over and ripped a plant from the ground. Looking it over, root up, his smile widened and he glanced around again at the field's contents. He kept on pulling plant after plant. Ignoring some, taking the leaves of others. After he'd gotten a fairly large enough pile that he could catry, went to one of the trees shaking his head not out of negation but how easy everything was turning out to be. He kneeled at it and dug at its base. Tearing a large root out, he shook it of dirt and slid it between two fingers twisting it into a cord. He used it to wrap the bundle of plants and returned to the camp with his bounty.

Germany and Prussia were tackling a slight problem.

"We could use the whole back top, if we can just pop off those 2 things ." The blonde younger brother pointed.

"Jaa, jaa. That's all gutt und all. But we don't have any tools to do that with."

The two brothers had found a rust-bucket Van which had absolutely no suspensions or wheels. They had successfully pulled one of its sliding doors and one front side doors and all the inner seating had been removed. Japan and America were busy lining it with tall grass as bedding. The van itself would hold maybe 6 or so people lying down awkwardly. If they squeezed in foetal positions they could all huddle in the thing like a rudimentary tent.

What they were trying to figure out was how to remove the whole flipping back door which would give them the legroom they wanted. It was a rusted solidly shut. The former pistons which facilitated its opening decades ago were solid pieces of crap. Not even Prussia had managed to break them after repeatedly kicking at them.

"Face it brohas, its a lost cause. A few of us vhill just have to sleep with our legsunderneath the pretty stars." He laughed. "Its not so bad, jaa. We're not such sissie boys." He walked away to help the others with other tasks.

Germany looked angrily at the back door, he supposed they did need to keep some kind windbreaker. On an odd whim, the blonde Aryan reached for the badly rusted handle and made a half hearted attempt to open it. Before even making the movement to open it, something screeched horribly inside and he made to remove his hand. However the handle bar moved itself and clicked raucously. The whole back door slid open and raised as if the mechanism never had any problems. Germany face was stuck in an expression of incredulous surprise. That's how Italy found him with an armful of drywood.

"Germany! Germany? Ve- what happened? Your face is all funny looking?" The lanky brunette's lyrical voice chirped.

Apparently Italy had woken up a few minutes ago. Worried and not liking that everyone was busy except for him, Felicianos had started to gather deadwood half-awake. He was giving Germany his typical puzzled face.

Germany climbed on the inside of the van and looked up at the pistons puzzled. They were gawd awfully rusted, but seemed to have done exactly as they would have in good condition. Innately he knew this wasn't possible. It might have just been a freakish occurrence. What with everything else, it was the least of his problems. He let it rest.

"Nothing's wrong Italy. Don't worry."

"Okie-dokie!"

The bouncing brunette made off towards what looked like the beginning of a fire pit which Britain dug with a fairly large decorative bronze neck clasp which had been over his neckerchief. China was kicking the dirt back and rimming the pit with stones foraged from stone walls. France was, unsurprisingly useless and was obviously grinding on Britain's nerves at the moment. While China did his best to ignore the both of them while working.

"But I do not want to get all dirty mucking around zis place..."

France whined in an apparent continuation of a conversation Germany had been blotting out while building the shelter.

"Well how do you suppose we'll be getting anything done you git? You are such a useless faerie frog!"

"Why would I have to do anything, when I have underlings such as you to do all the dirty work for me? Hmm?"

China paused, France's comment stricking a nerve. Russia bringing back a large pile of deadwood as well, smiled calmly obseving the impending fight but also noticing China's reaction. France mockingly flicked his hair back. At this moment of inattention he missed Britain jumping up and going for his actual throat. The two of them had their usual scuffle. France indignantly exclaiming during the whole scuffle that his cloths were now all dirty because of Britain. At some point or other, the remaining nations regrouped and broke Britain and France's fight.

"Wow, bro. What the hell you doing with a bunch of weeds! Ha ha ha!"

America pointed at his younger brother's return with the bunch. Canada was trailing a large conferous branch in one hand and trying to balance a substantially large bundle of greenery in the other.

"Bringing lunch. I guess you wouldn't know just by looking at them." Matthew excused his brother's ignorance in his soft toned voice. He lifted the bunch and pointed out each plant in turn. "These are Leeks, these are fennel." He moved the bunch to reveal large grey-like potatoes. "Arrowroot, basil, thyme and uh... some mustard heads with the seeds and all.I even found a bunch of hazelnuts trees over there. They are in season for nuts in autumn but wasn't able to pick any."

The meek looking Canada dropped his stash of food on a large tree branch he'd broken off a tree so that the plants did not lay on the ground directly.

"Oh and Britain, there were some juniper trees and I found 2 licorice roots. Um.." He looked hesitatly bashful. "Mm...maybe we could make some tea if we find water." Matthew pulled out a bottle container from his bag which he'd filled with pale-blue berries and a few twig-looking roots.

Britain laughed in good nature, clapping his young adopted son in the back. Canada was so thoughtful and it amazed him how knowledgeable the young nation was with fauna and flora. Come to think of it, his little Matthew had been pretty much left alone in the rugged outdoors like Alfred had. However Canada had never had the 'bulldoze'-it attitude of his half-brother when it came to taming nature.

"Umm. Dude. I've never seen most of these things. You sure they're edible?"

"Oh mon dieu! I will be able to make something succulent with zese! Merci chérie!" France shuffle up to Canada and gave him a kiss on his cheek, as he was prone to do as show of affection.

Matthew blushed and stuttered a 'your welcome'. France was busy, peeling the scales of the Arrowroot and Arthur actually seemed to know how to prepare these. Though France was glaring at him the whole time he was assisting him. For once, neither of them bickered over food prep. Their prior fight had taken alot out of them, especially after a whole day spent walking.

The most important remained, they needed water.

Japan had it somewhat covered. There was a source of freshwater, however they had no way to get to it. No bucket, no rope to pull the precious liquid from the well he'd spotted.

"ACH! This totally sucks all kinds of scheisse. We keep running into the most pathetic problems ever!" Prussia was tired and at the end of his line.

He stomped angrily to Canada's pack rummaged in it to find a glass jar of what may have been mayonnaise once, but was empty except for a bit of residue and almost ran to the well. Japan looked nervous and unsure of what to do or if he should intervene and Germany started running up to him when it looked like... yes he was going to...

Drop the glass jar down the well. It made a sploosh and glug glug sound as it sank.

"Now come up with water next time you ?&( 1!#$ ! %%." Prussia stomped completely besides himself with rage. Addressing either the well or the glass jar. No one exactly knew and both options were pretty bad.

Even Russia's while smiling, seemed awkwardly bemused by the Albino's actions. However, no one expected what happened next.

The Jar floated back up, trailing liquid. and the stunned Prussia's hands reflexively reached up to it to catch it.

Filled with the slightly off-yellow clear liquid. For a moment the witnesses were all silent. Italy dropped the log he'd been holding and Germany had stopped moving forward halting just a couple of meters away from his brother. Japan's mouth was uncharacteristically wide open and Russia's eyes were openly stunned as well.

Prussia looked to the well, to the jar. Looked at the side of the jar, then the other side of it. Then he turned carefully towards the other nations with a confused look. Slowly... ever so creepily, his trademark smirk appeared.

"Aren't I just... awesome?"

**o0o**

**Play a game with me by reading the end-note and participating in the reviews.**

* * *

**End note:**

I'm doing quizes/riddles! Keeping tabs of some revealed odd gifts. If its in this chapter, it'll be hinted or mentioned. I would love if you guys could place your theories in the reviews. Like a guessing game!

Spring team:

Japan, France Veneziano

Summer team:

Spain, America, Romano

Autumn team:

China,

Germany (? hinted in this chapter)

Britain

Winter team:

Russia (? hinted)

Canada (? hinted)

Prussia (Somekind of Telekenesis)


	5. Chap4: Are we superheroes or something?

**World order's gift**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary:**

The country-avatars awaken to find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world. Suspended in time by a deity-like being. Discovering they have been given certain 'gifts', they are forced by necessity to set their differences aside in order to save humanity. Main: PruCan (Also: FrUK/GerIta/RoChan/Spamano/AmeriPan) / May split into multiple-story series. / Rated: T for Yaoi and Violence.

**Shippings:**

These will be the main shippings of this fic: Main : PruCan / Sideline: GerIta, FrUK, AmeriPan, RoChu, SpaMano

**Author's notes:**

Ok Here's my (unfortunately late Friday) *cough* Saturday post. I couldn't just post it as-is and wanted to make sure to correct typos and grammar before putting it up so enjoy! Oh and this is 1-week in and about 200 views but no reviews? **sadface**

* * *

**o0o**

Europe, Rural Eastern Switzerland, ?

**o0o**

Canada had started the fire with the lighter tip he'd salvage and they had a fire in not time. Just in time the sun was setting and the colours of the sky were starting to change. Fires were one of those interesting things. It seemed to bolster all of their morale significantly after spending an entire day wondering just what the heck had happened to everyone in Geneva and their surroundings. They hadn't seen any means to communicate with the outside world. No operation telephone, they had no cellphones in their mysteriously switched cloths and hadn't crossed anything larger than an errant dog and deer while they had traveled.

"We can't drink this muck just as it is. We have no idea what kind of bacteria would be in it." Canada held the mayo glass jar of water.

"Give it to me, I'll take care of it." France took the jar gently from the other country and held it up. "It is not that yellow in my opinion..."

Matthew squinted. He could have sworn it was off-yellow before. It seemed clearer now. But that could just be the changing light of the creeping evening.

"We'll just heat a few stones and boil it zhat way. Drop zem in it to boil ze water. At least we can manage to drink semi-clean water."

Prussia on his side was busy practising... whatever ability it was that he had was. The albino mysteriously seemed to have gained the ability to make objects float and move. He was currently freaking out the other countries by picking up small branches and stones around. Testing it out. While it looked incredibly 'awesome' (as he kept saying). After a while he plopped amongst the fellow representative and started rubbing his temples. Perhaps a side effect to the newness of it, over overusing the ability itself.

"Here."

Canada offered him a pill bottle filled with the recently boiled water. It was now lukewarm.

"Danke." Prussia took it and gingerly drank it.

He looked up and smiled at Matthew who retrieved the receptacle. Going around the camp to make sure everyone got to drink. They had Prussia pull up two more jars worth of water before everyone had drank sufficiently. By then the Albino grumbled that he wasn't hungry and would just go straight to sleep, holding his head. Shot-gunning for a spot in the van, he climbed into the incredibly uncomfortable temporary shelter and picked a soft hay-covered small corner to sleep in.

"Canada, I must say I am surprised by your level of knowledge."

Britain started up a conversation, while France was busy making what appeared to be kebobs of some kind. Whatever it was he was trying to concoct with the limited etible greens Canada had picked still managed to make it look tasty. It was to be expected of France. He could make anything out of scratch and look succulent, however Britain would never admit it out loud.

"Well um... I..."

"Jaa, I am also quite impressed. Who vhould have known we had such a survival expert amongst us" Germany nodded.

"Ve- Thank you Canada we have food and get to eat!" The Italian, sensing the mood appropriate glomped the north american nation who was too polite to push the other off. His brother did it for him.

"Alright dude... that's enough touchy feely-ness." America laughingly pushed the Italian off his brother and while the brunette sulked half-heatedly, he did return to Germany's side without pushing further.

Canada laughed softly a bit embarassed. "I just camp alot, that's all. And um... I find plants interesting."

Germany could feel constant shifting on his side, glancing quietly, it was plain to see what the young Italian needed. His awkward look of holding back and both hands held together in his lap, he kept minutely repositioning on a log 4 of them were using as a seat. Comfort. Germany rolled his eyes. Being such a loner, he was really not used to being depended on. Nor of openly showing others affection. However, as he briefly glanced down to Feliciano who had come back to sit with him as always. He felt a palpable need to do something about his downcast friend. It wasn't as if this feeling of protectiveness was new. Otherwise he wouldn't have come to Italy's aid so many times in the past. Especially in this incredible unique situation that they seemed to have found themselves in. Crazy enough for even him to want some kind of comfort. Disembodied voices from nowhere. Propelled into what seemed to be the future. His brother being able to make things float... Everything seemed out of whack. He needed something to anchor himself and that something may as well be his little dependably predictable Italy.

Lifting a broad arm, Germany placed it around the smaller man's shacking shoulders slightly nudging Italy into a half-hearted hug which he was just now starting to regret. The man in question's eyes opened wide in surprise and then buried his face, letting out a torrential sadness he'd contained all day for all of their sakes.

" Whyisthisallhappeningtous?" Smothered into the other's black shirted chest Felicianos Vargas cried.

The feeling of protectiveness increased tenfolds andGermany, despite the awkwardness of his position and other's presence, held onto Italy. Giving him a reassuring squeeze and letting the other man stay where he was, whereas before he would have yelled at him to man up and extracted Italy from himself. He now glared at the other nations, daring anyone to say something. It was to be expected that Italy would crack first amongst them all. Frankly Ludwig was surprised he had lasted the whole day.

If they were not minding their own business, they had looks of brief sympathy for Italy saying nothing about the fact that it was Germany who held the other nation in such a familiar manner. Used to the Italian sticking around the gruff blonde. Only Russia had a strange un-placeable look. For once devoid of its usual cold and hidden cruelty. Regarding the both of them in what seemed like detached curiosity before turning back to the 'whatever-it-was' shish-kebab France had made them.

"C'est finis!" Francis Bonnefoye exclaimed. "Now.. I have no idea 'ow zese turned out, but well... you cannot expect me to make miracles with what little we 'ave. "

At least France was in a good mood. Cooking always seemed to have that affect on the man. Even if it was such an odd meal. Arrowroot stuffed with fennel and semi crushed mustard seeds. Covered with thym, the whole was double-wrapped with leek. Waiting for the kebabs to cool, China was the first to bite into the thing. Chewing, tasting and swallowing.

"These are not so bad, aru. That arrowroot is tasteless and dry, but the rest make up for it."

Japan shook his head, having recently tried his as well. "Not at all, I be-rieve it has taken out the spices of the fennel and has a bit of an aftertaste of mustard."

"Dudes, are we like, seriously discussing the merits of garden-plucked weeds here?"

"What can I say? I am just that good. Honhonhon."

"Shut it frog, just because Canada found these herbs that conveniently match up well together, does not make you a bloody miracle-food maker."

"You would have just eaten the arrowroot by itself Mr. I-eat-cheep-versions of potatoes! Herbs be damned."

"Why you wanke! I'll..."

"Oh put a sock in it you two!"

Canada barked, uncharacteristically tired and fed up with his two adoptive fathers. Everyone was. The two older european nations's eyebrows shot up questioning the reality of Canada snapping at them. They went back to their meals silently after last minute glares.

Staring into the hypnotic fire. Italy had quieted somewhat. Eating silently and every so often seeming to glance back up to Germany who'd eaten rather quickly. Apparently meditating, Plucking a kebob from the side of the fire, Matthew walked up to the van-shelter and tapped on it before jumping up.

"Mnhhh vhat!?" Prussia grumbled intelligibly half-asleep.

"I brought you something to eat." Canada handed the former nation a stick.

"Oh... danke." The albino sat up and took the offered meal.

He started eating. Timidly, Canada opened his mouth then closed it right after. Thinking what he was going to ask over. He then this twice again..

"Go ahead. Ask away Birdie." Prussia broke the ice, guessing from watching the North american brother gaping like a fish for a little while.

"Um... I'm sorry to ask, but we need another jar of water and um..."

"Jaa. Ok.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned.

Prussia nodded. "I think it was the lack of water really and staying outside in the sun all day hasn't been awesome for me."

"Oh... thanks Prussia." Canada knew albinos were sensitive to sunlight and prone to sunburns. Dehydration could also give headaches so it was a good thing that they'd each had alot of water.

"Bitte, Please call me Gilbert. We're not exactly doing nation-work und you don't need to call me by mein official name."

The young blonde chuckled, blushing and nodded. The two nations made their way to the well. Which was by now fairly dark in late evening and so they had to watch their steps. Matthew was being highly attentive as he was the one carrying the jar. Reaching the well. He handed Prussia the jar. Watching amazed as it hovered and then sank into the depths of the water well with a splash then came back up as if the weight of the water didn't matter in the slightest.

"H...how are you." Canada stated

"I don't know."

The red eyes seemed almost scared for a moment before the german turned and walked back to the camp. He just climbed back into the van without another word. With the last batch of water, Canada made tea from Juniper leaves and licorice root. Although it was not Earl Grey, nor Green Tea. Britain, Japan and China seemed to enjoy it well enough and so did Italy who ventured to try it.

"We each have gifts." Germany cut the silence authoritarian.

"W...what?" Canada stuttered.

The blue eyes crossed all of theirs before repeating. "We were each given a gift. Whatever it was, said so."

"Si... I remember now. Ve- " Italy paused. His eyes opened he pondered. "I think the voice said something like; I have gifted each of you. Work together using these..."

"True... So one of us has a gift." Britain thumbed the van. "But what about the rest of us?"

"I am not getting the tired." Russia, usually a silent bystandard in their conversations cut in.

"Dude how is that a power?" America jabbed.

"I did not get the tired the whole way coming here. I did not feel the hunger and did not eat tonight and am not feeling the tired for sleep. Everyone here is. I find it a little odd. Daa?"

France shrugged. "He could be right you know. Whatever zhat voice was, it may 'ave given us gifts we 'ave no idea about until zhey become manifested in some way."

"I suppose... we'll find out as we continue making our way towards the moutains." Britain sniffled in the cold air and huddled just a bit close to the fire.

"So... are we all like superheroes or something? Cause that would be just, like... totally super cool yo!" America, feeling more and more like himself was getting loud but received glares from most of the nations around.

For once, they were being considerate of one of their own. Prussia, who's gift had manifested and had apparently taken its tole but been quite beneficial. One by one, they made their way to the van and climbed in. Soon realizing that modesty was not an option and huddling together against the cruel cold and snappy air of the night. Only Germany and Russia remained at the fire as well as Italy, by extension of Germany suffering his little friend sleeping on his lap.

Russia was indeed tireless, the man fed the fire and was rotating the roasting a large pile of hazelnuts which they had all picked once Canada had pointed the trees out. While Germany nodded in and out of consciousness on his seat. Russia thought long and hard about his situation.

He knew... with quiet certainty. That he no longer had a boss. Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania were dead. So were Belarus and Ukraine. He knew it with such a strong gut feeling that any normal person who had lived with them for as long as he had would have dropped down in sorrow and wailed at their losses. He felt... nothing. Simply empty. He was alone again, as he had always had been and would always be...

**o0o**

The sun hailed another day and the crisp chilly automn air was nothing short of bracing. Water jars were dipped again and though coffee was lacking, tea was aplenty and they made a whole bunch of the fennel filled arrowroots to go. Russia had managed to roast all of the hazelnuts they had communually picked and they filled the glass mayo-jar with it once they had transfered water into the pill containers to carry.

"Let me carry it bro. I'm pretty strong." America picked it up and hefted it onto his back smiling at his brother and adjusting his glasses over his blue eyes before falling back behind Germany's lead.

Canada was picking trails alongside the German, the blonde Aryan nation now relying on the north-american nation's sense of direction and land sense to guide them to easier paths. Some of the roads had crumbled or been covered by rocks and mudslides over the years. Germany shied from one such path and told them tersely that in no uncertain terms they would die taking it if they did and he would not cross with them if they chose too.

"One of your... hunches chap?" Britian asked conversationally.

The german simply lifted a hand, almost as if indicating the road itself, but brushed it around as if painting.

"Its red...like blood. Can you not see it?" The blonde motioned.

"I don't know Germany. Maybe its your gif? Ve-"

Italy bounced up to his side and then a side of the collapsed road ahead of them seemed to push upwards and something came out of the ground. Something...

Big.

Insect like and unlike anything they had ever seen before. Italy screeched getting everyone's attention. However also grabbing whatever-it-was' attention as well. The creature's neck (or passed for its neck) turned the source of the sound. Their whole group halted in the middle of the road as it lumbered out of the hole it seemed to have made from the collapsed side of the cliff face.

"What zhe hell is zhat!" France exclaimed shacking and pointing unnecessarily.

America put down their supply bag and walked forward towards Germany, as whatever it was came closer they could make more detail on it. It looked like some kind of beetle rr scarab of some kind. It was definitely insect-like with multiple legs and segments, Dark green and black. Horned and armoured the creature's mouth were not incisors but lamprey like. It trailed saliva as it approached at them hissing and making a horrible gurgling noises that they'd never heard any other creature made.

"Um... I am thinking this may be bad." Russia stated the obvious. The large however stood his ground unshakable.

"Und we're completely unarmed!" Germany quickly bent down to grab a rock.

"Hahah! Never fear the Hero is here!"

America bravely or stupidly (however you look at it) charged at the creature.

The older of the North American brother was always reckless but this... this was terrifying. Canada could not watch as his almost-human nation sibling charged at something almost the size of a rhinoceras. However with his eyes closed, he couldn't quite have witnessed another miracle.

Japan had followed Germany's example and had picked up a rock. Throwing it, aiming at what looked to be one of 3 sets of eyes. Kiku surprised himself with his perfect aim. The creature's charge stopped at some distance. Surprised, it lifted a limb to clean its beady left eye. Picking another rock. Japan did the same with the other central top one. Again... bull's eye, startling the nation again. What was going on? However, the auburn haired nation did not have the chance to pick up a 3rd stone as it was blindly charging up at their group again.

Fists crackling, America punched the creature full on and felt its chitinous armor crack slightly at the hit. The creature careened sideways and Germany who was fully intending to hit it with his rock jaunted sideways. Gaping at America.

While the blue-eyed blonde had always been fairly strong before, the electrical part was new. No one had time think about it twice as the insect-thing found its footing again and made to swat America with its sharp-looking legs. Uppercutting it. Alfred's fist burst through its protective armour upwards and into its inside. Discharging a charge of that mysterious energy. The creature convulsed and screeched falling onto its back by the full force of Alfred's strength.

"Aw... man that is totally gross!" The american rhythmically swated his hand of innards of the creature and making a childish disgusted face.

"Wonderba America!" The albino ran up to the the bespectacled blonde. "Blïtz fausten? Lightning fists really? Kesesese." The german teased.

Everyone was trying to recuperated from the near-mauling experience they'd come close to coming to.

"And don't you forget yo! Super strength my friend. I wonder how much I can lift?"

America then proceeded to lift the carcass of the rhinoceros-sized beetle-like creature and laughing semi-maniacally.

"AHAHAH! I AM the hero!" He re-stated with confidence, realizing the possibilities.

Everyone simply groaned in exasperation and without as much awe as America would have hoped. His anarchism was as well-known as Prussia's and so they proceeded to pick themselves up and recovering their senses from the shock of a gigantic bug-creature appearing and attacking them.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Itary-kun?" Japan asked, his eyes widened in concern.

Germany looked over and around. Everyone did. There didn't seem to be any place the Italian could have hidden so well on the road overhanging thc liff's edge. Perhaps he ran a distance back?

"ITALY?! WHERE ARE YOU DUMFKAFT?!"

"Eeeeeeeeek! I'm here. I'm here. Please don't hurt me! It was so scary and I didn't know what to do... and...and..."

Italy's voice seemed to be coming from next to him. However, there was no one. Until...

-Pop-

Italy appeared exactly where his voice had been, right next to Germany. The brunette then automatically latched onto the blonde and buried his face half in shame and half in fright muffling a part of his protests and whining along the lines of 'it being scary' and Germany not having to be such a 'bossy mean-y pants always yelling at him'.

"..."

"..."

France started laughing. "Ohhh! Oh mon dieu. Honhonhon. C'est incroyablement approprié... I mean." France tried to breath between laughing. "It's very appropriate. Invisibility for Italy."

The small brunette man twisted the end of his uniform. "Um... wouldn't that be Canada's?"

Everyone just laughed harder. Except for Germany who was trying to remain mad and serious but who's lips kept twitching upwards at the corner. Even Japan chuckled behind his hand.

**o0o**

* * *

I'm wondering if this story is any good since i haven't received any kind of input on it. I've seen some follows (thank you for that btw), however i have very little idea of how to improve or change the direction this story is following without any comments. So if any of you could take just a bit of your time to give your impressions on it i would definitely love to consider it when i am writting in my grand scheme.


	6. Chap5: Making due with what we have

**World order's gift**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary:**

The country-avatars awaken to find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world. Suspended in time by a deity-like being. Discovering they have been given certain 'gifts', they are forced by necessity to set their differences aside in order to save humanity. Main: PruCan (Also: FrUK/GerIta/RoChan/Spamano/AmeriPan) / May split into multiple-story series. / Rated: T for Yaoi and Violence.

**Shippings:**

These will be the main shippings of this fic: Main : PruCan / Sideline: GerIta, FrUK, AmeriPan, RoChu, SpaMano

**Author's notes:**

Kianie Black (Thank you for the Reviews)  
No I don't have a Beta. I do make 2 correction passes before I post a chapter, however my 1st language is actually Can-French and Can-English is my 2nd. I wonder about the nature of my errors though? Hopefully not too many typos and more syntax (word order)? Let me know of any majorly disgusting ones you find in PM. I'm not to comfortable with Betas at the moment.

* * *

**_From imput in the reviews, here are you guesses:_**

_/Guessing game: Clothing & costumes (from chap 3) /_

_Feli and Lovino's as well as Russia's aren't military. Close though (it could very well be that), however they are all wearing the cloths from their Golden-age periods where they flourished the most and/or stability followed a conflict_

_***** France's is the enlightnment or 'Années Lumières' as they call it in the early 1700s. ***** England is wearing Elizabethan era naval clothes (though I could havechosen Victorian as well), ***** Prussia is during the highest period of the kingdom of Preußen as a land-power (end 1700s, early 1800s) ***** Canada's golden age was ostensibly during the mid 60s called: the Quiet-revolution where a lot of immigration and racial prejudice laws were reformed. Also when alot surveying of the arctic north was done (which is why he's wearing a very warm Ranger-like clothing) ***** Same as Russia (mid to end 50s) and America near the end of the WWII but before the Cold war really started full-tilt. Did you know the Cold war started in Canada with the defection of Igor Gouzenko? Check it up. ***** I chose Japan's golden age as the Heian-period which was when they were contacted by China and learn how to read/write as well as artistically/culturally evolved rapidly. ***** I chose the Yuang dynasty period as China had increased written and performed drama, art flourished and became fairly stable during Kublei Khan's rule. Its also when Marco Polo travelled there._

_/ Guessing game: powers /_

_Most of the characters have 2 inter-related gifts. One outward aggressive and 1 passive defensive._

_Russia - You are very close with Russia's, though he has a 2nd one which hasn't manifested at all yet. France - I really wasn't expecting anyone picking up on France so quickly. He still hasn't had the opportunity to directly and obviously manifest it yet, but 'purification' is a good guess. Japan - Smack on with Japan's powers (2nd option). However he has another power which hasn't manifested either (same as Russia). Canada - Doesn't have invisibility... oddly enough. Italy has stolen it (lol). However there is something up with Matthew (as you say) Its one of those non-showy powers and difficult to actually pinpoint but throughout the fic you'll get to figure it out more and more. Prussia- It IS pure awesome! He's gonna start inserting Jedi jokes at some point... hopefully. America- Well its obvious by now that Alfred has an 'electrifying' personality. (oh god... bad joke). As for Germany - Yes, you've basically started to understand it's engineering related. Structures and mechanism. However he hasn't manifested it completely... That will come at some point. Very observant Kianie Black._

_There's also going to be some side-story with Spain and Romano(South Italy) in a few chapters so we know what the heck's happened to the two. What do you guys imagine them as having powers? I already sorta... have an idea. But your reviews may heavily the story at this point._

* * *

**o0o**

Europe, Pastoral Eastern Switzerland, ?

**o0o**

When the original shock settled. The nations observed the dead creature more closely.

It was definitely insect-like, but not of any kind they had ever seen before. America shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, holding his hand away from himself in disgust as it dried from the punch he'd killed it with. Once in a while, small flickers of blueish tinged electrical sparks arched from his fist which seemed to constantly take Alfred a bit by surprise. Blinking each time when this happened, but otherwise not harming the man.

Its face resembled a Herculian beetle, however it had one eye in the middle of the frontal horn and 2 additional ones which were non-compound. Rather they where black with a yellow circles for irises. This made the creature not only eerily angry looking but also seem more intelligent than an average insect. Its mouth, as they had first observed, looked more like a lamprey's or worm's mouth. Hundreds of small pin-prick like teeth set in a circle. If it had bit any of them, it would not have been pretty... The body length and type resembled something like an earwigs'. Brown and mottled sandy coloured. However, the legs where completely alien. Instead of separate segmented legs which ran from underneath its body, they were appendages splitting off in pairs of 2 from one single limb. In all, it had 12 segmented legs splitting off from 6 main limbs, attached in 3 places underneath the body. An aberration of nature.

"Mon dieu! What if zhere are more of zhese things digging around underground?" France was pale and her started both shaking and sweating somewhat. Canada made him sit down before he made a scene.

The soft purple eyed country looked around. It didn't look like there were any other holes made by these creatures digging underneath them. It also was the first clear sign of something off in their environment. Matthew informed his former sponsor father of this fact and the older nation attempted an awkward smile. However, France being as he is, it didn't alleviate the man's worries as much as he'd hope.

"Do you suppose, these are why we haven't come upon any folk?" Britain wondered, moving one of the large segmented legs of the creature.

The spoken thought caused Italy to start going on another panic-tirade and the country disappeared again. However Germany, fully expecting this, bumped him on the head. Causing the brunette to re-appear and sniffle indignantly looking up at his German friend.

"I believe so. I mean, vhhat else could it be? Its not like vhe have seen anything else out of the ordinary."

America grabbed the bag he'd left on the ground. Hoisting it back up on his shoulder. As a nation-avatar, it he'd always been known for his superior strength compared to all of the other nations. It had never seemed oddly out of place. It was the source of why he'd proclaimed himself a 'Hero' of course. No other country representative had been gifted with such obviously out-of-the-box abilities in his mind except for China.

Speaking of which...

"Yo, China dude. I totally have a question for you."

The pony-tailed man's attention lifted off the strange bug to look at the blue-eyed blonde.

"Can you still build things really super fast like before?"

The nations all convened around China, curious. The brunette gaped, mouth open, nervously. He started fidgeting and tugging on the lacing of his Yuang archer's left wrists, the man looked up sheepishly at America.

"Um...uh I don't know..." An awkward pause followed.

Snapping, China turned around to the other nations and commanded them to stop staring. "What do you expect me to do!?" The asian country huffed and stomped away indignantly muttering in his native tongue. Canada lifted an eyebrow. Adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, America shrugged after having cought Matthew's questioning look but didn't seem to push the issue.

"Ok so... superstrength and lightning punches- check." America counted on his hands then turned to Russia, raising an eyebrow. " Never gets tired?"

Russia shrugged.

"Telekene-tik whatsitcalled for Prussia" Britain supplied, indicating Prussia with his thumb.

The albino was busy staring at the creature. He seemed to have been in deep concentration since, upon hearing his name called, he stopped and confused sauntered up back to the main group.

"Someone called the awesome Prussia?" He smirked in self-importance, folding his arm and waiting.

The others gave him odd looks and Canada just shook his head in slight exasperation, at which point Gilbert looked confused.

"We're just keeping tabs of everyone's odd powers." Canada supplied.

Britain's thick eyebrows lifted in epiphany. "Do you all suppose I might have increased magical powers?"

The nations stared at him and then France guffawed, breaking the awkward silence. Apparently Britain had succeeded in snapping him out of his shock with the comment.

"What are you laughing about you damn frog?" Arthur grumbled irritated.

"Oh, you are so funny Angleterre, you 'ad no magic powers to begin with, what would make you s'ink you had any now?"

"Of course I did you git. Just because you haven't seen me 'successfully' cast a spell, does not mean that I don't know bloody magic!" With an upraised fist, Britain advanced towards his rival. Fully intending to glomp him before Germany bodily interposed himself, hands extended to both their chests.

"Vhe don't have time for petty squabbles, vhe need to be on our guard and find safer places to stay during the night if there are more creatures like that roaming around the countryside."

Japan nodded. "Germany-san is right, we cannot be careless-ry fighting each other at the moment."

"Umm... uh... I suppose today we may want to make weapons?" Canada softly suggested and then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly breaking his looking at the group.

They hadn't seemed to have heard him as they were discussing and he backed away once he put in his usual unheard comment. It was a defensive reaction to being ignored. However he felt two solid hands on his shoulders as he realized he'd backed up into someone.

"I think its an awesome idea! Guys, we should definitely be looking for weapons und making them as we keep walking."

Gilbert's confident voice rang over Matthew's and the northern country blushed furiously at his close proximity at his back. Especially since he was within his bubble comfort zone. However, Prussia let go of Canada soon after and walked up to his younger german brother.

"Gutt. Let's keep moving and vhe'll pick up useful things along the vhay." The blonde nodded and started moving past the collapsed area.

o0o

Europe, South Eastern France, ?

o0o

They passed the equally abandoned city of Martigny. The same signs of a fight, then abandonment towards the South East. They continued and were passing into France, following the valley cities and settlements. Matterhorn was incredibly difficult to reach. Mont Blanc had larger valleys and they would find more food growing wild in those areas than the rugged terrain of Matterhorn if they pressed farther East. That was Canada's opinion anyway. Since the North American country representative seemed to be the expert in outdoor survival amongst them, they went along with his opinion. This amazed him to no end and a strange sensation of elation swept Matthew Williams. He was needed, his opinion counted!

Munching on Hazelnuts they made some good progress. Canada was even dressed the part, in his Ranger-like pale sand coloured inverted sheep's wool, he was fairly well dressed for the cold drafts. Which would waft occasionally from the mountains, chilling them all. Finding a walking stick and scanning the horizon periodically when they stopped to rest and drink water. Canada naturally took the role of mountain guide without pretense. Simply indicating a direction, his opinion and looking to the rest of them for their opinion and decision. Germany seemed naturally to have picked up leadership. No one seemed to mind. The sure minded authority of Ludwig was reassuring in their case. Lost in the countryside of Switzerland with no sign of civilization.

The only other nation who was at all dressed for the weather was Russia. Which was expected of the cold Siberian nation. Britain was holding his own with the multiple layers of his 16th century naval uniforms and while Britain's was made of wool. Designed to keep heat in despite the humidity of cold of Atlantic waters, France's was not. The longhaired blonde kept complaining about the autumn wind drafts. Ignoring France, a few of the country representative were growing concerned for Italy. Foremost was Canada, who naturally had a somewhat femininely kind and nurturing nature. Feliciano's ridiculous renaissance clothing were made for Mediterranean climate weathers, not for the south French and Swiss alps. Even with the extra material from Japan, Italy's teeth where chattering together like mad. After a while, Canada caught up to the petite brunette from his own position from the middle of the group.

"Here Italy, youwear this for a little bit." Matthew offered his coat.

"B..But... then what will you be wearing? Ve-" The small brunette was questioning a favour. Which seemed out of character for the usually energetically cheerful country representative.

"You need to warm up a bit, just give me Japan's extra cloth and I'll be fine."

Italy smiled sadly. Whether it was from regret or something else bothering him, Matthew didn't know. Otherwise, Feli put on Canada's warm inverted sheepskin coat and tension seemed to leave the small nation's shoulders slightly. It was warm from his own body heat and the Mediterranean nation sighed in relief. Canada had a warm sweater underneath and it would be sufficient for the current weather. As they continued, most of them picked up walking sticks in some form or another but found nothing else as weapons..

"Everyone! Stop." Japan's seldom heard voice jarred the group to a halt.

"Vhat it is Japan?"

The raven haired nation placed a finger on his mouth and with his other pointed down. Indicating a portion of the down slope of the curving mountain road they were on.

Rabbits. A bunch of them. At a fairly long distance away from them, a few hundred or so meters.

"Well this sucks, we have nothing to kill them with, and nothing to skin them with either." America negatively stated.

"Actually..."

Canada started but his brother huffed and didn't seem to be listening to him and so Matthew dropped what he was about to say. The rest of the group, though happy at first realized they couldn't possibly take advantage of their presence started walking again. Japan picked up two fairly large sized stones. A few handful of the nations rose eyebrows at him incredulously as they past. The Asiatic country representative ignored them. In deep concentration, Kikku positioned both of his arms for a double throw, minutely adjusted his aim. He then launched the stones high up into the air. After a few seconds the rocks whistled back down and hit two separate rabbits simultaneously on their heads, killing them outright. The rest of the rabbits scattered every which way in panic.

Japan carefully made his way down while the group stared incredulously after him.

"Well that vhas also awesome!" Prussia shuffled down after him followed by Britain. Then paused, turning towards the others. "... but not as awesome as me."

America guffawed.

"Yeah whatever man."

Japan picked up the cones by their back legs and made sure they were indeed dead. Of all the nations, Italy was most bothered by the death of the cute looking critters. The rest of them had hunted extensively in the past different for kinds of game. France was also used to having to preparing and butchering on occasions to prepare the freshest meals.

"Two hardly makes a meal for 10." Japan sighed dejectedly.

"Never fear! Prussia is here!" The man in question plopped himself down at one of the rabbit holes and picked a stone, he let it float down the hole.

A moment passed where everyone curiously watched the albino do whatever it was... Until one of the creature jumped out in a panic straight out of one of the surrounding holes Prussia stared at it intensely, however the creature still ran straight for the nearest next hole. In a blurr of beige, something moved to catch it and everyone blinked to find China pinning down the creature. Britain, running down to the grimacing Yao who didn't seem to know what to do with it. Grabbning the creature by the scruff of its neck and made a violent twist, snapping it cleanly.

The englishmen, nasty deed done, then turned to China. " Did you just outrun a rabbit?"

The rest of the nations looked amongst themselves a bit stunned. However, considering everything else that they had just seen with the manifestation of different powers between them, it didn't seem to be as farfetched this time around that China would have super-speed. Yao laughed concervatively and picked himself up.

"und another few!" Prussia picked up another rock and did the same. Kikku readied another stone.

"This reminds me of ferret hunting!" The British man said reminiscing while the rabbit he had just snapped the neck twitched sporadically dying from the severed nerves.

"I can't watch this... " Italy made his way back at the main road sniffling.

**o0o**

They caught two more of the creatures for a total of 5.

"Hmm... We could prepare these 'De la Barbe-au-cul'." France pondered.

"Say what?" America looked at the frenchman confused.

"He means just roasting them fur and all, including the intestines you ignorant dolt!" Britain sarcastically snapped at his former ward.

Canada laughed. "Barbecue Alfred. It's originally a french word you know?"

His brother had stars in his eyes at the mention of the familiar word. His mouth instantly watering from the thought of a meat meal.

"Vhell." Germany picked up the remaining cones. "I guess we've discovered Japan's and China's gifts."

The short aubern haired nation bowed humbly. "I had a suspicion which simply proved true."

China seemed to be ignoring the whole fuss about it and Canada scratched the bottom of his chin thoughtfully. It would be a shame to have the skins of those 5 rabbits be wasted. He was actually getting a bit chilly now without his winter coat. While they picked and dusted themselves off from their odd hunt, he pondered about what to do with the pelts. They continued on their way for a few hours before coming across an old rural church. The whole 2nd floor and roof had collapsed but most of the walls were intact. Germany informed the group that it would be a good place to stop and they looked around the area before setting up camp. America, with his new-found super strength, cleared the area they would be sleeping. Making a nice flat area in a nook surrounded by stone walls which would shield them from the wind. He looked somewhat child-like placing stones as if building a snow fort and Canada was struck by a nostalgic moment in their childhood when they had done something similar a long long time ago. Everyone else busied themselves with making a fire or looking for water. They were lucky again and found a small clean stream passing by in the area. When France took the cones from Germany Canada intercepted him.

"I actually brought some long pieces of glass I found. Um... could you let me cut the skins off before you prepare them?"

France smiled charmingly at his son."Bien sûr chéri. Go ahead. Only leave some of zh'ose pieces of glass for me after so I can prepare zhe 'lapins', better." France clapped him on the back and left him do the messy task of preparing the hares.

Canada didn't mind, he'd often hunted things back home. Actually it was the time of year he usually went out in the far outreaches of his country to do so. Ripping an edge of Japan's extra clothing material, he made a handled shank out of the glass piece. He cut in a circle around each leg and neck area. Then from the rabits rear up to its throat, careful not to puncture its stomach, he peeled back the fur from each. To help France furthur he found a few burdock leaves and gutt each one. Dumping the innards on the leaves he left the glass shank for Francis to use.

Picking up the burdock leaves with the rabbits guts, he made to leave the camp to bury the innards at a safe distance but was intercepted by Prussia.

"Heya Canada!"

The man seemed to just pop out of nowhere, startling Matthew into dropping what he'd been holding. Luckily for him, Prussia's new found gift caught the stuff before he'd have to pick up a dirty muddy mess.

"Es tut mir Leid" Prussia apologized. Picking the gruesome burdock package of leaves and guts floating in midair. "Where vere you going?"

Coughing nervously Canada blushed. "Um... I... uh. Since those creatures may or may not be carnivorous and smell this stuff. I just thought that it'd be safer to have anything like this away from our camp and to bury them so they don't smell strongly all night."

"Jaa! Good thinking." Prussia smirked. "I'll help you."

"Y...you don't need to." Canada protested, blushing more fiercely.

Why was Prussia hanging around him? Since before the voice had called them, the albino nation hadn't really ever bothered to talk to him. Nor had they particularly known each other that long. The former german nation had been sticking to him rather closely lately. Not that the attention wasn't appreciated. Matthew just wasn't used to having anyone wanting to hang around him. He had enough trouble attempting to make friends with the other nations. Now that one was being nice and casual with him. Not mistaking him for America, nor ignoring him. He didn't know what to do!

"But I want to. Lead away mein freund."

"F...Friends?" Canada asked, stunned. He felt his cheeks burning hot.

"Vhat do you think I was doing back before that meeting? I was being all freunlich-like und nice, jaa?" The red eyes then furrowed. "Why? You don't want to be friends with the awesome Prussia?"

The Albino asked in annoyed mock-anger, making Canada feel awkward. As if he had done something wrong! His purple eyes widened nervously.

"Kesesese! Ahhh... You are so easy to tease Canada! Of course you would be Prussia's friend. Who wouldn't?"

Self-flatteringly himself, the albino made a 180 degree emotional U-turn. Going from annoyed-angry to happy. He clapped the confused nation on his shoulder. Matthew laughed, albeit nervously. When Prussia kept smiling with the same teasing smirk, cocking his head to the side with a little question in his expression. The Canadian started to catch on... This was how the other acted all the time. He was simply a big jocker.

The camp preperations went very well and very fast on account of China. They had also picked up on alot of Canada's tips and tricks for minimalistic camping. France was cooking the rabbits on wooden traisle frames Germany had build with Japan and Britain. Russia meanwhile was helped Canada working with the rabbit pelts. Matthew was pleasantly surprised that the Siberian knew how to treat the thin leather.

Smiling in the suspiciously gently way he always did. Russia sat across the younger nation in front of smooth stone they had wet slightly. With the fur portion on a smooth stone he bent and worked the leather with another smooth stone. Rabbit was interesting to work with. It didn't require much oils to have the skin supple to wear. Italy watched them curiously work, squatting next to Canada.

"Ve- What will you be making with them?" The italian passed a finger on the incredibly soft fur.

It didn't seem to bother the man as much when the pelts were removed and didn't look like the cute creatures.

"Well I was thinking something to put around your shoulders to keep you warm. I don't think I can do much with just 5.

"Like a neck warmer, Daa?" Russia cracked on eye.

He nodded. Once the leather was worked enough. Canada used pieces of glass careful to make holes on the sides and cut long strips of leather. He managed within an hour with Russia's help to make something that fit and fell over Italy's shoulders and a portion of his back. Picking the paper-clips he'd salvaged, Canada wove and pinned and semi-sewed a shawl-like piece of clothes for Italy. The man was small and the rabbit fur pelts covered his shoulders and a portion of his upper arms nicely. Matthew retrieved his own coat, thankful that he wouldn't have to go without it in the night. By then the rabbits were done and the nations sat down to eat. Though fairly bland-tasting, it was protein. A welcome change from the all vegetarian meal and hazelnuts they'd had all day. The night was uneventful.

"Hey... has anyone noticed that before, aru?" China pointed outwards in the direction they were headed.

Something resembling the northern lights stretched across a portion of the sky in a patch . It was faint but definitely there. Odd pinkish and yellow spots arching around it in some areas, almost like an aurora borealis.

"Nein... but..." German pinched the bottom of his chin in thought. "France, when we saw that creature, were we still in Switzerland, or your country?"

The long haired blonde pondered a moment. " We've been in my country since passing Thonon-les-bains. But I didn't feel zhat wonderful tingling feeling of 'je ne sais quoi' zhat I usually get when I cross my own border. Why?"

"Just a theory." The Aryan slapped his thigh and gathered a bit of warmth from the fire.

As they were chatting and generally passing the time around the campfire. Britain, not much of a chatter tonight busied himself by poking at the fire with a piece of wood. As he played wistfully with the flames, he began to notice something odd...

At least... it looked odd to him. Were the flames dancing as he bid? He drew the stick through the fire a bit and still it looked out of place. His eyes minutely widened as faint colours, outside of anything he'd ever seen before, began to appear around the stick he was using. Britain drew the baton away from the fire and peered at it more closely. It was about the right size... certainly. What type of wood? Hmm, it seemed made out of Willow. He recalled the tree in the area he'd picked this particular branch from. An oddly straight 40cm piece of willow wood. Willow wood in fact, did not grow particularly straight and this seemed to be out of place here. He pointed the stick to the ground and drew a simple triangle. He flipped the point of his baton up towards one of the pointed sides and carefully observed his surroundings a moment. The fire bent with a faint wind, the smoke bending towards his quentissential rival. France chocked momentarily standing up from the billowing cloud of smoke and moved upwind of the fire.

"What?" France retorted as England chuckled slightly.

The darker blonde rolled green eyes. Telling the other to mind his own business. Thankfully, France was tired enough that he didn't have a verbal tirade. Simply prissed up indignantly and then went back to ignoring him.

'Well well...' Arthur thought to himself. 'I guess I was right all along. That'll show them... I'll just gather my usual implements then and test them out. This'll show them!' Britain thought to himself it was such a perfect little form of revenge for being constantly ridiculed.

Conversations dwindled as the nations got ready to retire. Huddling together for warmth, the 9 other nations fell into fitful and semi-restful sleep. With Russia to watch out for them. It was becoming clearer on the 2nd day, that something was indeed up about Russia's stamina. Drained of morale, fearful of their situation. Wondering if there were any people left in the world except for themselves.

**o0o**

* * *

Alright-y! So another chapter has been added, and a few new powers and mysteries uncovered (or deepened)! I'm happy to have gotten a dedicated reader, but would still love to hear from some of you other Hetalia fans/readers on this. There's an upcoming M (content) in the next chapter to get some of the couples going along.

I am sure you are ALL looking forward to it! Ahaha.


	7. Chap6: Blistering burning

**World order's gift**

**Chapter 6**

**Summary:**

The country-avatars awaken to find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world. Suspended in time by a deity-like being. Discovering they have been given certain 'gifts', they are forced by necessity to set their differences aside in order to save humanity. Main: PruCan (Also: FrUK/GerIta/RoChan/Spamano/AmeriPan) / May split into multiple-story series. / Rated: T for Yaoi and Violence.

**Shippings:**

These will be the main shippings of this fic: Main : PruCan / Sideline: GerIta, FrUK, AmeriPan, RoChu, SpaMano

**Author's notes:**

I'm so happy I got reviews that I went full-throttle and wrote another chapter of the story and corrected a 2nd one to post up today. This one has the_ much anticipated_ M content in it. However it soft lemon (because I like building up tensions). I am sure many will enjoy just the little bit of lemon content. Its just to start the seed of love and relations between some of the characters.

* * *

**o0o**

**The 5th morning**

**o0o**

Matthew woke up as usual and on-the-dot prior to the first rays of the sun hitting the wall. Even if he lived on the other side of the world from Europe, his internal clock re-adjusted from jetlag surprisingly fast. Slowly waking up, the blonde innately knew it would be another nice day without rain today. He had no clue why, he simply knew. Neither could he remember any dream that he had had last-nigh which was surprising considering recent events. Matthew knew he was often prone to nightmares when stressed or under pressure.

The blonde shifted a bit, beginning to stretch the kinks he felt in his back before he felt restrained from doing so. He froze momentarily, then remembered. It was simply one of the other nations huddled behind him for warmth. He himself was at the end of their awkward line of sleepers. His face pointed towards the wall of the building they had chosen to spend the night in. This structure had had a roof but was missing a chunk of the door and window. It was the sun's rays which was barely touching the far wall above him that had triggered Matthew's internal biological clock.

He felt nice, cosy while he was being safely embraced. It felt like family and oddly enough; home. Despite everything that had happened this week, Canada felt relaxed and felt at peace. Reluctant to wake and disturb the other, the blonde closed his eyes. Resting a while longer while he could. It was either because of his previous attempts to move or simply as a reaction to whatever the person's was dreaming about that the other moved closer to him.

Matthew sighed slightly, keeping his eyes shut, it didn't bother him in the least since the other was unaware and obviously sleeping by the tempo of their steady breathing. He himself loved receiving and giving hugs and was affectionate. Which was why he always carried around Kumajirou. Whomever it was seemed to also be big on cuddling. Their forehead was pressed to the back of his neck and he could feel the heat of their breath coming down his neck, giving him some oddly pleasant goosebumps. All of this still wouldn't have bothered Matthew until he felt the other shift and then a rather significant morning erection was now pressed firmly on the back of his thigh.

This shifted the dynamics of the encounter from 'lazy warm morning innocent cuddling' to one of 'intimate sexual encounter'.

Feeling his face heat up and his heart wanting to burst out of his chest as well as his own morning wood twitch in reaction. Matthew opened his eyes, fully awake and biting his lips in quiet frustration at his bisexuality. He was of the same as many of the other nations. However, unlike the older nations who had experience with both genders on account of their vast age. He was completely inexperienced and awfully shy about these matters. The one pressed behind him was conjuring some strange feelings in the purple eyed youth and it became a bit too much for Matthew to deal with. The wavy haired blonde shifted out of the embrace without worrying so much of waking up the other. Sitting up straight, he rubbed at his eyes, delivering them from the gunk typical of mornings.

Blurry eyed, Canada pawed around for his glasses. Placing them on the bridge of his nose, he yawned and turned to identify his innocent and unwitting aggressor.

Soft white hair and a groggy half-lucid red eyes peered up at him in confusion. Sleep had Prussia still deeply within its embrace and the albino frowned minutely before shifting his disturbed arms closer to his body for heat and closing his eyes. Not at all registering Canada's soft features blushing furiously down at him as the german went back to claim a few more minutes of blissful sleep

**o0o**

**7th day**

**o0o**

They were entering the valley area area near Sion and the strange lights seemed closer each night as they travelled towards them and the mountain itself. It seemed to be 1 mountain over from Mont Blanc near te mountain called Dent de Perroc. They unanimously decided to keep walking up the much more paved and developed areas. They passed many small towns and Villages through Switzerland. Still no people.

"So how are you doing Italy?" Germany asked offhandedly on their 7th day of consecutive travelling.

They all looked awful. Their cloths were starting to get fairly torn and dirty. They all probably smelled horrible as well. However, since they'd been sleeping huddled together during the cold autumn nights, they couldn't be bothered with bodily odours at this point. They hadn't had 3 daily meals since the start of this whole thing, but at least getting back with wild game caught mostly by combination of Prussia and Japan's new found gifts.

"I'm molto... um 'very' tired. But I know we can't stop. So I'll keep going Germany. Ve-" The pale caramel eyes opened in a forced attempt at smiling.

Italy looked horribly. The small Italian was never much for camping and rugged situation. He also had a very high metabolism, which was why he ate so many starches... such as pasta. The trail foods they were living off and whatever they could get their hands on was taking its tole on the Mediterranean man's health. He looked gaunt and ragged, would practically collapse and fall asleep instantly once camp was made. Barely managing to stay awake for the evening meal. Stumbling regularly throughout the day in obvious fatigue.

Dark rims under his eyes indicated that Italy was not sleeping well either. He certainly wasn't getting any of his usual siestas with them walking all day. France had recently developed bleeding blisters on his feet on the 5rth day of travelling and was currently being carried by America. The blonde was grudgingly doing so. His strength permitting him to do so without too much trouble. It was simply that the action itself was a bit humiliating for both nations. At first he had been constantly complaining about France's beard tickling his neck. The Frenchman had wrapped his scarf around America and they had no more problems.

No one was doing very particularly well at the end of the week except for Russia who still, eerily hadn't slept this whole entire time. While Canada, the best equipped and knowledgeable of them, was becoming fidgety and stressed. Keeping an eye out as if any of the creatures could come out at any moment.

They had come upon... bodies.

Mostly of the insect-type creatures from before. Their carcasses hadn't decomposed or rotted overtime in certain places. What frightened them most were the human remains littered and peppered here and there. None of them fresh, remaining exposed for years. The fact that they hadn't been buried though was a good indication that the danger was omnipresent. Since what kind of people wouldn't properly bury their fellow countrymen? None of them had had any other encounters with the creatures.

It was becoming clearer now that the things were a cause for the destruction around them.

Large holes littered the ground in certain areas, seeming to have been filled purposefully by debris afterwards. Cars and trash of all kind. The creature's bodies ranged from small dog-like, to the size of large horses. They'd passed a piece of a leg of some colossal creature which they did not want to think too much about the size. The leg was as long as a car.

2 hours later, Italy simply collapsed.

"Ve- I.. I just can't..." Germany sat down besides his ally. Concerned, yet unsurprised that Italy would be the first to have his strength fail him.

Britain looked concerned from Italy to France. "Maybe we should rest for a little while."

Canada slid his backpack off his shoulder and grabbed a pill bottle filled with water, bringing it to little Feliciano who was clamy looking. When he passed him the water, Matthew noticed something off and he gently placed a hand on Italy's forehead.

"Guys... he's got a fever. We have to stop."

"Vhat!? Italy, why didn't you say anything before?" Germany chastised the nation but did a slight doubletake thinking about his last conversation with the man.

Blushing slightly, Germany bent down and removed his own jacket to keep the small nation warm as the other countries looked around for a place to make early camp. They spotted a large fortified stone building farther up the mountain's side.

After it being pointed out France exclaimed. "That's zhe Basilique de Valère. Switzerland brought me on a tour of it once. It would be perfect." He indicated from around and over America's back, pointing at the path leading zigzag like up towards it..

"I agreed for once with France, it looks fairly solid." Britain balanced the pack he was wearing.

They had salvaged more material from the different stores and buildings throughout the towns they had passed and had gotten 2 additional backpack and more mason jars which were presently filled with water. Germany picked up the small Italian bridal styled and effortlessly. Feliciano did not complain nor seemed to mind, apparently too tired to even feel or act undignified. Canada and Prussia led the way and they found a trail leading up to the large building.

Matthew stopped suddenly. Frowning, his purple eyes focused and his head turning looking around himself and Gilbert rapidly.

"Vhat?" Prussia asked tilting his white felt and feathered hat to the side to shield his face from the sun.

The albino had gotten a horrible sunburn. His pale white melanin-deficiant skin was peeling in some areas and painfully red over the bridge of his nose. There was nothing any of them could do for him and so the german tried to avoid direct sunlight on his exposed skin.

The north-american country stopped a moment and looked around. "These trails have been used regularly and not by animals..."

"Then that must mean..."

"Yes. People." Canada nodded adjusting the goggles on the top of his head a bit.

"Wonderba! Hey guys! There might be... URGH!"

Something cold pressed to the Prussian's throat and something tripped Mathew prone on the ground. Canada croaked, the fall winding him, he felt knees pressed onto one of his arms and his legs being kept immobile.

"Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous?"

A dark-clothed person asked, accompanied by two more strangers who'd ambushed Canada and were keeping him prone. The rest of the nation parties saw their fellows up ahead being held hostage. They were in bad position to help and too far to be any good. They all stood still.

"Répondez-nous!"

"Umm.. mein french is really rusty Birdie." Prussia's red eyes implored the prone form of Mathew. One of his hands twisted back behind him while the other hesitated to do anything, half suspended in the air towards his throat.

Recuperating from the fall he'd suffered, Canada stuttered from his position on the ground.

"N..nous s...somme les r..représentant des pays. Nous ne f...faisions que passé par ici. S'il-vous-plait, un des nôtres est malade." /Trans: We're the country representatives. We were just passing here. Please, one of our own is sick. /

The tallest of the 3 figures shifted behind Prussia, the metal knife pressed more solidly onto the albino's throat, the metal biting.

"Représentants de pays? HA! Ne me faites pas rire. Il n'y a que Suisse permis ce titre."

Britain nervously turned to his rival. "What are they saying France?

The long blonde haired nation paled a bit. "They're saying zhey don't believe us. That only Switzerland could be a country representative."

Germany worried for his brother. He hoped he didn't do anything stupid like... Wrenching the knife out of his agressor's hands with his gift. Or turning onto the other two and tripping them. Especially not hold the leader hostage with his own hovering knife.

Which he just did.

Just now.

In a blink of an eye.

"Men'tanante..." Prussia self-assuredly fumbled in broken and badly accented germanic-french. "Noos som vramante des pays. Und I am awesome Prussia don't you forget it!"

/Trans: Now then. We really are countries./

Canada stood back up with Prussia's help, groaning exasperatedly, hand on face at the aggressive gestures of Prussia and his miss-placed narcissistic tendencies.

"Brohas, did you truly find it necessary to do that?"

Germany shifted, feeling Feliciano in his hold shiver slightly and grabbing at his clothes. Otherwise not reacting violently to the situation as he would have usually have. Prussia gestured to the man with the knife floating in his face.

"What do you expect me to do with 'einem'/a/ knife at my throat?"

America unceremoniously dumped France down, ignoring the man's screech of indignation. Running up, Alfred angrily grabbed at the 2 downed stranger's clothes and hoisted the both of them up by their collar using his superior strength.

"Alright Mattie my man! Which d'ya want me to clobber first?"

The older american brother was obviously pissed. Canada was, despite their differences and girlish softness, his brother. He cared for him deeply, even if he didn't show it openly or often.

"No one! Alfred put them down."

Matthew commanded, Lacking any kind of force of authority, as always. Soft and unobtrusive he used his brother's human name instead to make it more personal. Compensating for his lack of conviction in his voice.

"Aww... Not even a little bit Mattie?" Alfred rolled his sky blue eyes.

Mathew's eyes slitted into a glare.

"Pfft... you're no fun."

America let go of the two's collar and they fumbled around breathing heavilly. Most likely scared at the other's show of strength. Japan then shuffled up in front of America and bowed slightly.

"We apologize for this miss-understanding. We are not here to troub-re any of you. We are simp-ry seeking shelter."

The man's rolled rs puzzled the strangers for a moment. If they understood english at all. Wearing long trenchcoat-like dark green and brown clothes and woolen tipless gloves, they looked a,most like beggars. Heistantly the youngest looking one of the 3 ventured a bit closer to Kikku.

"We..we speak some english." He seemed like a young teenager. "What we are not understanding is you saying you are nation representatives. It was told to us... that zhey died years ago."

The nations looked at each other a moment, faces all reflecting varying levels of concern and confusion.

"Our situation is difficult to exp-rain. We have been travelling for some time and our friend is very sick. We wanted shelter." Japan again addressed them in his gentle and calm voice, indicating the basilika with his hand.

The oldest looking of the three Swiss men was staring at the floating knife which hadn't budged from its position a foot from his face

"V...Vous êtes incroyablement étrange. Parcontre... Qui aurait le pouvoir de faire léviter des objets autre qu'un avatar de la terre?" /Trans: You are all incredibly strange. However, who else but an avatar of earth could make objects levitate? /

The youngest nodded. "We are thinking you may be telling the truth about being avatars. Come, with us. We will show you our hospitality."

Japan bowed formally once more and then smiling politely back to the other nations he added.

"Truly, hospita-rity is a universal concept for humanity, ne?"

Prussia removed the floating knife but brought it up to himself to keep. The three men looked wearily at them afterwards but did not say anything about the albino keeping it. Alfred frowned suspiciously and stayed asian country passing him, implored the American with a kind and gentle expression.

America blushed, caught off guard by Kikku's unspoken request that he behave. Turning around he went to fetch the fussing France. The two quarrelled a bit before Alfred stated that if he didn't shut up he wouldn't carry him at all. At which point, the Parisian huffed and refused to be carried further anyways. Sucking up the pain, France surprisingly did exactly that not saying a word and walking alongside them with careful steps. Impressing Britain who'd fully expected the man to make a whole scene.

They were indicated by the strangers, splits in the the path leading upwards to the basilika. Prussia let the others pass before tapping Canada's shoulder as he passed him by, asking him if he was alright.

"Yeah, fine. Just winded. That was a bit scary."

The german tapped once solidly on the other's shoulder. Startling Canada and making him stumble slightly. This was followed by a string of his unique laugh. 'Kesesese'. Matthew had never heard such a laugh before and thought it fit the unique white haired man. Clutching the front of his coat a bit in embarrassment, Canada blushed, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

o0o

Europe, Switzerland, Sion, ?

o0o

Once they had reached the walls of the Basilique de Valère, they saw other people blinking dazedly at them. Obviously, they were not used to having strangers arrive often amongst them. Especially not a troupe as flamboyantly clothed and colourful as they were. What with 4 of them in post-renaissance garb and 2 exotic Asian clothed men. They were perhaps the oddest bunch they had ever seen. The minimalistic clothing the folk wore was confirming and supporting one of the theories that they were no longer the year 2013. Along with the general dust and decay in each of the towns they passed.

"Pardon, Monsieu." France ignoring the pain of his blister walked up to one of the younger strangers. "Pourriez-vous m'indiqué l'année s'il-vous-plait." /Trans: Excuse me, Sir. Could you tell me the year please? /

"B..bien sûr nous sommes l'année deux-mille cent trois, si vous utilisez le calendrier Grégorian" The young man looked as if he doubted the other used the same system of dates. Especially the way he was oddly dressed. Adding the last bit of information to clarify. /Trans. Oh..of course, we are the year two thousand one hundred and three if you use the Gregorian calendar /

France paled substantially and stopped walking.

"Non oh mon dieu!" The parisian started freaking in the middle of the road.

Britain caught up to him and throttled him back and forth by his shoulders.

"Get a hold of youself man. What's caused you to get all crazy all of a sodden you twit?"

Tears dewed in France's eyes as he spoke.

"We're almost a 'undred years in the future Angleterre! Zhis is crazy. Insane. Why is zhis happening?"

"How should I bloody know? Now come along, there's nothing we can do about it and you're making a scene. Now stop frightening the lads."

Arthur indicated the youngest-looking bunch of the strangers that had been trailing out of curiousity. The frenchman grasped the other's arms and swallowed trying to keep his panic from rising and cresting again. Relunctantly (if it meant France would stop panicking), Britain let him hold onto his arm. The three other nations in their group who spoke french also paled a bit.

Prussia stared at his younger brother holding the ailing Italy and the Aryan blonde, still annoyingly calm focused his facial expression into a stern consternation. The former nation representative was not at all feeling confident about theirsituation and looked back to Mathew who was hugging himself and looked as pale as France.

"We'll be alright Birdie." The german felt awkward but also the overwhelming need to comfort the vulnerable looking young nation..

"I know we'll be fine. Its just a bit crazy. Like France said."

The Basilique de Valère was well-kept by the small community that seemed to be using it. They saw goat and sheep being moved along and kept. Some chicken and a dog here and there. It almost seemed like they had returned to the 18th century in a way. While the people wore and used tools from the common era.

They were brought inside what the a communal hall with tables and seated down, one of the strangers indicated that he would have a healer brought over to look at their sick comrade but otherwise that they should stay here until their leader could be brought up to speed of their presence

Germany, did not leave Italy's side and kept Felicianos close to him. Britain, in a rare gesture of concern he didn't often exhibit for others checked on the Italian. Leaving his black tricorn hat on one of the tables.

"He'll be alright Ludwig."

Hearing his human name spoken by another country was odd... to say the least. However, they certainly weren't in context where political situations or events would be considered and so Germany forced himself to relax.

"It must have been being cold for so long vhich has done him in. Anything that has happened to Southern Italy must be affecting the North. Vhe should have probably payed more attention to that fact. It cannot be helped." Germany's brows furrowed in self-recrimination for a moment.

Britain thought it was cute how the tough and macho-acting country cared so much for his seemingly useless Italian ally. While he was not exactly on the best of terms with Italy, he at least didn't frighten the poor lad to death by simply walking into a room anymore.

France on the other hand was being a sissy priss again. Hissing and whining as he removed his shoes and he couldn't blame him at all this time. Witnessing the bloody atrocious mess that were the Frenchman's feet, England bit back any kind of remark he was about to throw him.

Russia was busy looking around the hall, as unphased by anything as any human-being or nation could be. Almost as if the whole situation was nothing but a grain of salt.

The Slavic man worried Britain somewhat.

Arthur folded his arms, observing the platinum blonde. It wasn't normal for someone to bottle everything inside himself as it seems Ivan was doing. The country avatars where human in all shape and form. Unlike human beings however, their inter-country bonds affected them much more. Ivan Braginski did not have any friends.

He forced alliances, acquaintances and had developed a plethora of unhealthy relations with his neighbouring country representatives and avatars. Now... he had no one else to talk to or relate to. Other than former allies who's relations had soured during the cold war. He was also the only one of them who spoke Slavic as a first language. Except Prussia, who didn't like the Russian at all and never spoke on friendly terms with him on account of keeping him separated from his younger brother for 30 some years.

"Oh dearest me, is that the one you were telling me about?"

A woman of about 30 shuffled hurriedly inside behind one of the strangers who had escorted them up. She bee-lined straight for Italy in Germany's arms. "Oh pauvre chérie. Dearest, be so kind as to follow me further inside. There are some guests rooms we can treat him in."

The woman had a white shawl wrapped around her head and touched Germany gently on his shoulder in a gentle fashion. Inviting him to follow her.

"Everyone, I will make sure Italy is settled." No one bothered to contradict the German.

As she passed France she leaned down. "Mon chère, I will bring some water to clean those as well in a moment. If you will be patient." France handsomely smiled at her and she giggled. Not dallying overly long on account of Italy.

"Here they are sir!"

A voice broke the nation avatars' conversation. They turned in time to see a man entering the main hall. Tall with his arms crossed authoritatively, blonde and green eyes set in a scowl. There could be no mistaking him for anyone else.

Ivan turned finally and after a small surprised 'Oh', albeit late voiced his own opinion for once.

" Привет Швеция, давно не виделись! Privet shvecija, davno ne videlis' "

/ Trans: Hello Switzerland, long time no see. /

o0o


	8. Chap7: Unpleasant Revelations

**World order's gift**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_Just changed a bit of the intro to my story, just to get rid of the unnecessary information and cut to the chase. You've all read the summary anyway. Blah blah. So I am really getting into this story (as I hope many of you are as well). Getting into the right mood to write is sometimes difficult, especially since I have to almost translate my way of thinking into english. However I have lots of time to think in my workplace and the story seems to be going along fine. _

_Do any of you feel its getting too long and not progressing or you find it interesting and fine regardless? Let me know. Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favs. It warms my heart to share my imagination with you all and have positive responses. Till next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

**o0o**

Chapter 7

Europe, Switzerland, Sion, 2103 (apparently)

**o0o**

He looked old and worn, yet Switzerland was Switzerland. Or simply Vash Zwingly as he was known now by the folk of the basilica.

The people of the Valère had always followed him since their parent's time. Something of a shock to the other nations who had always felt an impulse to follow a boss-or-other to maintain their status as a 'nation' and neutral in normal human conflicts. It prevented them from being executed outright from squabbles and human wars whereas they took part as immortal constants. In this case Switzerland had become his own authority. Unheard of amongst the nations. So much had apparently happened when they had went missing and the Swiss looked as old as France now. With the body of a man in his mid to end 30s man. He looked both glad and puzzled to see his UN allies. He withheld explaining crucial missing puzzle pieces, demanding that they answer his questions first.

"Where the 7 high heavenly blazes did you disappear too all these years? You twice bedamned lumbering buffoons!" He yelled angrily. Yet tears of happyness formed in the deep green eyes.

Swizterland embraced them one after the other and put England to shame in the Tsundere department. Vash, shook Japan's hand, respecting the other's personal space. England passed a hand in front of his face. A tired attempt to collect his thoughts in order to answer.

"W..well its a bloody long and queer story my friend" He started.

"Vhell... its' not like I have much of any'sing else to do" Switzerland plopped back down on one of the solid wood benches.

This explained why the people of the basilica spoke so many languages. Switzerland was keeping them on their toes with his country's official languages being: German, French, Italian, Romansh and by the fact that he also knew English for diplomatic reasons. It amazed Canada constantly how he could be so polyglot.

"Switzerland. We ourselves, know very little, aru." China informed him.

"We heard a voice during a meeting in spring of 2013 and -poof" China made a circular motion with his arms. "We found ourselves stuck in old building not knowing what happened to anyone, aru"

"Looking at all the destruction it seemed best for us to head East and towards the mountains. We were hoping to come across people on our way, but we've been travelling a whole week and hadn't met anybody till now."

America continued, nodding at different parts of the story.

"So you are meaning to tell me...?" Switzerland said severely. "...zhat you have disappeared for 90-sum years and just appeared in zhe same place?" The green eyed nation looked incredulous at the other country avatars.

Canada caught his brother's eyes and just shrugged.

"Yup, that's about it. Oh and, we all have these super powers now for some reason." America gave him a thumbs up for emphasis.

"S...super powers?" Switzerland blanched, eyes going wide.

"Yeah, I'm like totally super strong yo. And I can punch out with lightning at stuff. Prussia over there can make small insignificant stuff float."

"I'm a Jedi ! " Prussia stated, America continued.

"Italy can disappear, Russia never gets tired and Japan can totally aim like a pro."

Switzerland's brows furrowed. He stood up quickly. Startling the rest of them. The Suiss then placed a hand over the table they'd gathered around. With a look of slight concentration, the blonde european created a small globe of faint light which appeared and grew to the size of a basketball in his hand. It looked like the lights they had seen outside during their travels

"I am knowing what you be telling me is truth. I also received gifts. But... zhis was long time ago and I have not met any other country representatives zhat had gotten them as well." Switzerland sighed and then looked seriously (more than usual) at each of them.

"Many of us died... during the initial wave when zhey came."

The nations paled.

"What do you mean by 'zhey' ?" France asked.

Switzerland sat back down, head downcast. "Zhey... those, bug things. Didn't you encounter them as you travelled? I would be surprised if you did not."

"Oh those creepy bug things? Yeah, we met one. Totally knocked the holy crap out of it."

The swiss crossed his arms. "I'm glad it was so easy for you. It was not easy for the rest of the world."

Switzerland went on to explain that the creatures were named 'Wektals' that was what his own people called them anyways. He couldn't tell if any other nation or country called them anything else. They'd lost all contact with the rest of Europe and the world after fighting continuously for 10 years against the creatures. They had overwhelmed them with incredible numbers. Eating any living organisms they could catch. Some flew, some were land creatures and some were so titanically large that guns couldn't do anything against them, they required artillery. As time went by, entire countries had been destroyed. Humanity had fled into farther and farther remote locations, fleeing the insect-like creatures.

As the war raged on, they discovered that the creatures did not spread in cold climates. They froze during the cool nights. Under 10 centigrade, they stopped being able to move. They died when it reached 0. It was one of the reasons they weren't as numerous in Switzerland and in the mountains. The cold winds flowing off of them deterred the creatures movements. Switzerland continued his horrific story.

"It started in the southern areas of your country America."

"What? Mine?"

"Yes, yours." He stated tersely.

Alfred briefly put a hand to his stomach and blanched as if it had suddenly began to work up again. He then stood up quickly without any signs of the brief symptoms. "You can't blame this whole thing on me! I have no idea what the hell those things are...hey... No, wait a minute." The blue eyes retracted into small pinpricks in a negative eureka moment.

"No, wait... I do. Oh man... no way!" America wobbled back down onto his bench looking at his hands and shacking. "Oh god no, it couldn't be."

"Come on America, out with it!" Britain grabbed America and shook his young former protégé's shoulder.

"It was.. just. Just something my friend Tony showed to me once. He said it was a pet from his planet or something and... Well I totally lost it."

America mentioned his alien-friend Tony showing off an insect like creature that was a round ball-like insect with 3 beady eyes. It was no bigger than a baseball when he'd seen it.

"YOU WHAT?" The avatars around the whole table yelled in unison.

"No... listen. Its like this: Tony said it totally wouldn't survive on its own. Told me not to worry about it. Now that I think about it... Mexico was a guest at my place when Tony showed it to me and then he started acting all strange during meetings and a few months later stopped talking to me.

"Mexico?" Prussia asked, turning to China.

"America's southern bordering country. He doesn't mingle with us much. Mostly Spain deals with him." The pony-tailed man shrugged.

"Could it be possible America that Mexico got a hand on that creature and did something with it?" Britain continued.

"Well maybe. Those things totally look like Tony's pet. But it was such a little cute three-eyed thing the size of a tennis ball. how could it grow so big and reproduced without two of them?"

"America-san, it's an alien creature. Perhaps it does not need a counterpart to reproduce." Japan supplied.

Alfred faceplanted into the table with an audible crack. Everyone jumped out of the way fearfully as the boards actually *did* shatter somewhat.

"Aw... man this IS all my fault!"

Switzerland looked uncomfortable at the sulking and self-recriminating man.

"Well.. America it was a long time ago. We've managed to survive." He looked between all of them. "All of the avatars disappearances caused international panic and suspicion. The nations' leaders thought each other had done it. None of zhem worked together to fight the Wektals and it vhouldn't have much changed if you had been zhere or not."

Switzerland sighed.

"Pardon me Switzerland." The young lady from before came up to him. "That young man is resting now. I didn't need to use any of our supplies actually. A warm bed, hot tea and a good hearty meal seems to have broken his fever."

"Thank you Liechtenstein."

"What?" Canada jumped. "Your little sweat Liechtenstein! My goodness how you've grown!"

The young woman blinked twice at the Canadian. "Um... I'm sorry sir, but I don't think we've met."

Switzerland chuckled. "Yes you have, but a very long time ago. You may not remember them but they are like us Liebe." The Swiss country re-introduced the whole group to the formerly child-country.

She blushed gently remembering them all belatedly. Knowing where they were, granted them a little bit more control over their situation. However a larger burden settled upon their shoulders. France was given a large pottery bowl of warm salt water to soak his feet. Sighing and also flinching in pain as his feet stung.

"Now that I think of it... Why are you dressed as you are? Was there some kind of theme for the meeting I wasn't aware of back then?"

Canada shook his head. "No. We just woke up with these on us. I feel bad for Italy, he had ridiculously light cloths. Oh..." Matthew turned back to Switzerland. "Italy's brother and Spain broke off from us and went directly Southward for their countries. We don't know what happened to them."

Switzerland frowned. "If zhey went in direction of Spain, zhen I'm afraid zhey will definitely come across the Wissrall. Zhey live better in warmer climates. Years ago, from vhat I heard it was pretty bad in zhe Volcanic regions of southern Italy, Spain has them crawling all over and America.. Well America is infested now."

"Aïe sa fait mal!/Ouch this hurts!" France hissed. Reaching down to the bowl of water that had turned red with his blood he tried to readjust it. Suddenly turned clear.

"Qu...Quoi?/What?"

Glancing nervously around, Francis noted that his exclamation had largely gone unnoticed, most assuming that it was part of his complaining. No one had witnessed this odd reaction the water had to his touch. Frowning, Francis was positive the bloody murky water had gone clear by his touch. Actually, he had been surprised that after a week of living off the land and drinking water from... questionable sources that they hadn't gotten sick except for Italy. The answer had been staring them in the face this whole time! He'd been the one who'd manipulated all of the water and foodstuffs since the very beginning! Lucky for them. Dysenteriae was quite unpleasant to catch, not to mention deadly.

'So that is what 'as been happening.' France thought. Settling back into his seat, smugly and careful he placed his feet back into the water remaining silent on the matter of his uncoveredgift. Was it him or did his feet feel better already? He smiled as a cat which has gotten the cream and continued to listen to Switzerland answering everyone's questions. Filling them of the events of the 90 or so last years' occurances after their disappearance.

He waited... As he'd expected. It wasn't too long before England briefly turned his gaze towards him to check up on his rival. France flashed him a contented and genuine smile for once. Befuddling the other man. So much so that England had unwittingly dropped his crossed arms in confusion, then quickly looked away blushing and recrossed them.

'Oh, Anglettere, how you are so fun to tease... not to mention cute. If only you weren't as prickly as a porcupine I would properly woo you.'

France knew this to be an impossible wish of his. He had teased and hurt the island nation so much during their childhood. Bullying the English for centuries. It had permanently soured their relationship. Something he sincerely regretted in the last 50 or so years. Since the 2nd World war, they had managed to set aside some of their differences and France had hoped they could get along a bit better than before. However they still bickered about stupid inconsequential things. Irreconcilable differences really... That and he wasn't sure if he'd ever gotten over his first deep love. A mortal human. Nations were different, he knew this. It still hurt though. Oh well, there was no sense to worry so much about it now when there were more important things to fret and ponder.

Like... what spare clothes he could wear while the ones he currently wore were being washed. He sincerely hoped everyone else had thought about changing. He felt like he could kill for the opportunity for a bath right now.

**o0o**

Shown to different rooms of the abbey, Canada sat looking at the candle with blurry eyesight.

The candle was the only source of light and heat in the little stone room he was given for the night. There was no central heating anywhere in the Basilique de Valère, nor the small village that had been created on the outskirts of it. Switzerland said it attracted the Wektals. Every night, the Swiss would set up a large shield around the village area to protect this pocket-civilization. This rendered the man unconscious for the rest of the evening. Switzerland mentioned he knew many more people lived in other valleys and elsewhere in the world. However there was no longer any kind of means of transportation. Vash only managed to check up a few surrounding settlements. The only kind of contact Switzerland's people had was during the mid autumn and early springs season when the groups would meet to do trade for the coming horrific summer and difficult winters.

Matthew sat down at the small utilitarian desk and removed his glasses. Absentmindedly he twirled them in his hands while remembering everything Switzerland described to them.

Summers were hell on earth... the creatures flew freely during the day and night. Burrowing deeper and connecting their hives throughout the world even in non-equatorial countries where the seasons did not permit them to live year round. Killing more and more of the fauna and humans on earth. The thought was gastly. After this winter, they would experience it and should get ready. They would of course...live forever until slain. Thinking about the whole thing, cracks started to appear in Canada's composure. Finally the damn broke and with it the tears he had been holding.

Mathew cried.

All those people.

Dead... Kumajirou... the country avatars: Egypt, Greece, India, Thailand, Vietnam, Turkey. He'd heard the Baltics had been killed as well. He had no idea what had befell the Nordics! No word from Hungary nor Austria in 50 years. This was so screwed up..

"It'll be allright... Shh..."

He kept crying, despite the soothing voice and the warmth of someone's presence. Lamenting the loss of human lives and the suffering and confusion their absence had caused. Mathew Williams had always thought himself invisible, insignificant and without value... but he could have, should have been able to do something! Anything to prevent the disaster that had befallen the world.

"Shh... shh... It'll be allright, you'll see..."

The torrent seemed to flow through him, leaving him weak and drained. Canada hiccoughed and felt curiously self-conscious as he slowly became aware of someone else in the room with him.

"Birdie... birdie, it'll be fine. It's all gutt."

Turning cautious, mindful of his face leaking like a faucet in more ways than just his eyes. Mathew pulled his forearm and sleeve up to his face hiding minutely behind it and was given a tissue.

"Th..Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Embarrassed he wiped at his nose and straightened in his seat. Picking up and placing his glasses back on his face he turned to his benevolent guest.

"P...Prussia, when did you ?"

"Well I vhas looking for a late-night Imbiß/Sna... er... snack. I heard you crying and got worried." Prussia looked sheepishly bashful and stood back up straight. "I'm sorry about barging in. You just seemed like you needed mein awesome company."

Blushing as well. Canada looked at his hands which he held in his lap along with the square piece of material Prussia had given him. It looked like it was the neckerchief he wore around his throat.

"Thanks again. I guess its all caught up to me. I... I miss my bear, and I know he's been gone for a while now. But still..."

Prussia looked uncertain if he wanted to stay or leave. The red eyes holding their own unique pain.

"M...Mein Gilbird is too... and... all that..." Gilbert's mouth ground together in a line and the man's eyes focused on the ceiling holding back his own sorrow to show strength towards the other man.

"I'm sorry." Mathew's head fell forward again. Unhappy about the whole situation. Nothing felt right at the moment and he couldn't say anything that would make it better again.

"I've got another freund though so its not so bad."

Purple eyes met red ones briefly. A small moment passed between them before the Albino suddenly and unexpectedly blushed strongly enough that it showed despite his sunburn. Stammering a good night and rapidly making an exit. Prussia's abrupt departure confused Mathew. Canada looked at the hastily closed door. Not processing much more than the fact that Gilbert had forgotten to take back the piece of cloth . Removing his many-days worn clothes he slipped a generously provided set of loose wool felt pants and linen shirt which he tucked into the pants before bringing the candle to his bedside, tucking himself in and blew it out.

Tomorrow would be another long day. It would rain tomorrow...

**o0o**

Just a few hours later Italy finally came too. Rubbing his eyes, the Italian sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. They were in some kind of medieval castle. There was a hot stone at the base of the bed he was in which was really nice and warm. His ridiculous cold clothes had been replaced by a long sleeping shirt and there was a big nice wool comforter on the bed. Germany was also in a chair next to him, sleeping.

Why?

The caramel coloured eyes focused on his ally. He remembered he'd been carried. New voices. A nice lady giving him food and then... sleep. Had Germany been here the whole time? When had Germany eaten? Had he? He couldn't remember. Germany was letting him sleep in a nice bed and he wasn't. It hardly seemed fair.

"Ne... Germany." Italy placed a hand on the broad muscled arm.

'Wow Germany must be really tired if he's not waking up.' The Italian thought. His eyes closed, he pouted slightly and trying again.

"Ne... Germany wake up. Germany." Italy kept calling his name and then shook the other's arm a bit.

"Hmm Vhat?" Groggily the tall blonde Aryan nation came awake rapidly and aware in only moments."I...Italy, how are you feeling?"

"Molto Bueno, but Germany. You should be able to sleep in a bed too!" Feliciano's face pouted at the unfairness of his friend's situation. He scooted closer to the wall and patted the vacant area.

Germany was slightly taken aback at the gesture then looked at the door leading to the room with a suspicious creeping blush.

"Its fine Italy, just go back to sleep."

"But Germany... its cold Germany. I don't think I can go back to sleep in such a strange place. Ve-" He was half-telling the truth.

He had no idea where he was. However, Germany was here. Nothing could go wrong whenever the nation was around. He trusted the other without question. Ludwig's blue eyes where indiscernible as he thought about the offer. Germany took stock of his allies' condition. Feliciano did not look quite as horrid as he had when they'd brought him. Neither had he recuperated though and the Italian minutely shivered. The bed looked like it had ample room and it was indeed quite chilly. He had intended to get up to speed with the other, but he supposed he could do that tomorrow.

Sighing, he relented. "Fine. Just let me get changed."

"Yaaah!"

Italy cheered softly, happy at the prospect of his very own bedwarmer. That was the only thing he was thinking about... Really... Truthfully.

That was...

Until the blonde actually started to change as he'd said he would. Someone had given them spare cloths. Italy realized he's been changed into a long nightgown as well. Spun out of local materials; Wools, Linens, Flax, that sort of thing. Germany was pulling off his jacket and shirt, his well defined back muscles flexing in the low light of the single candle. The Aryan nation reached down to remove his boots and pants to change for the extras that were laying on the head of a chair.

Feliciano turned his head away out of politeness' sake.

His caramel eyes opened in fretful panic, trying his best to look at the wall. He was surprised at how incredibly tempted he was to steal a peek. Why was his heart beating really fast-like? The Italian placed a hand on his chest. Was he still sick? No... that couldn't be it. Time skipped and Germany had already switched into the simple clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled into the coverlets next to him.

"Gutten nacht Italia."

"Buena notte, Germany. Thank you for not telling anyone..." The blonde had already lain down.

Italy felt the other tense a moment, yet no answer was forthcoming and Germany relaxed, fully intending to sleep.

Italy took a moment to look at his friend unsure of what it was that he was feeling before laying down opposite the larger man. Only Germany knew about his problem and it was a source of constant shame for him. He was probably the only nation-avatar medicated with something as strong as Benzodiazepines. An addictive medication for his social anxiety disorder which worked but was highly physically addictive. He tended to avoid taking over them over long periods of time, alternated between it and another ...he was in withdrawal and today was just the point where he had broken from it all.

Italy considered the last 2 nightmarish days.I t had been horrible... Yet, Ludwig had been something like a guardian angel the whole while. Letting him walk close besides him during the day. Sleeping near him during the night and tolerating his clingy behaviour, despite being an incredibly independent nation. Constantly concerned with his nation's image in front of the others. Something like butterflies tickled the small brunette from the inside and Feliciano felt himself slowly and gently lulled to sleep byt the other's steady and strong breathing. His frayed nerves calmed by the presence at his back. Warming him inside and out.

**o0o**

_Happy to post a new chapter so soon and so many in a relatively short amount of time. The story is starting to pick up and will start splitting the characters into teams once a crucial piece of information is revealed in the next 2 chapters about the 'Wektal's' behaviour. I will also be starting to draw the bug-things and a few of the characters in-situations of this story. I had intended to make Prussia-at-the-well but drew 3 sketches and just couldn't get into it, so let it rest for a while. Sometimes inspiration is not forthcoming and I don't force it too much if it doesn't happen._

**Another chapter and another quiz:**

- What would be France's first mortal love? Someone that has greatly influenced French culture for centuries and he never got over?


	9. Chap8: It comes in different shades

**World order's gift**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_This chapter is a little short, however there's also some fanart/drawings that I've made which I have included the link to at the end of this. Hopefully the next chapter will be twice as long as this. I've just lost a bit of steam and worked on a 2nd ficlet on the side if ever any of you are interested in reading more PruCan its in the M section (This problem. We'll fix.) It'll be semi-not-completed by monday/tuesday. At least there'll be a closure to the upcoming slapsticky-ness_

_Back to this fic: _

_A few of the ships are teasingly/coming along nicely here. Its difficult to work on so many characters at the same time. However a crucial moment will happen in the following handful of chapters which may split this into a multi-fic series with different nations going different ways. A little bit like different Marvel comic X-men Teams. So what I may end up doing is each 'team' dealing with their own problems and this actual fic will 'skip in the future' to when they get back together. Let me know what you think of this idea. This way I can work on each ship separately of World Order's gift._

_I'm currently worrying about Spain and Romano... what the heck have those two gotten themselves into? (you'll find out very soon!)- Yeah I know... I'm such a tease._

* * *

**o0o**

Europe, Switzerland, Sion, Basilique de Valère 2103

**o0o**

Waking up in the stone masonry building reminded Britain of the good'ol medieval age. Stretching on the simple stretched straw filled pallet that was his bed, Arthur Kirkland felt quite at home with the minimalistic setting. The rough and scratchy woolen garments his hosts had provided and the use of candles brought with it a melancholic nostalgia he only experienced during renaissance fairs America was particularly fond of.

'Lets see whats on the agenda today.' Britain supposed that Germany needed to be filled in on everything and he was curiously worried for Italy as well. He would inquire about them and debrief the Aryan nation of Switzerlands information.

Britain popped his boots on and stuffed his Naval uniform in a linen bag. It definitely needed to be cleaned and he wondered how he would go about doing such a thing. The folk that ran the Basiliqua and its surrounded grounds were fairly weary of them all and as he walked passed them, following his nose towards the communal kitchens he felt them staring rudely. Souring his mood.

"Allo! As-tu bien dormis mon amis? How did you sleep?"

Francis Bonnefoye, or France (as he never address him by his human alias) seemed to have been an early riser today and was preparing the morning meal with a handful women who seemed to be particularly mirthful and giggling. 'Damn frog' England's mood worsened, knowing fully well France had used his so-called charms on the vixens. They had no idea of how predatorial the older nation was.

"Just fine, thank you very much sir." He stressed the last word sarcastically.

"Ah! Angleterre, do not be such a grump zhis morning. We have finally reached civilization and... pleasant company, non?" The long haired blonde smiled prettily at the woman peeling and washing what appeared to be potatoes and they all laughed as he winked at them charmingly.

"I don't care for dallying and mingling with the folk here. Do you know where Germany and Italy's rooms are or not?" Britain, the bag full of his dirty cloths still slung over his shoulder managed to fold his arms and look cross.

France sighed. "Mesdemoiselles, if you will pardon me I will deal wiss' our unpleasant interloper and will tally but just a moment." He washed his hands of the plant's juice which he had been cutting.

'Why does he have to make me look so horrible in front of others? He always does this! Its unfair and rude.' Britain fumed, standing steadily in place and chewing on the inside of his mouth so as not to start a verbal tirade as he was used to doing with France. Unused witnesses to their fights would not understand and he didn't want to start a panic with the locals. Who knew how long they would be staying here.

"Follow moi, chère."

"I'm not your darling, so don't call me that." He growled, stomping angrilly with his knee high leather boots after the Frenchman.

They arrived and knocked on Italy and Germany's door and were invited in. Feliciano was eating happily from a bowl in bed. Some kind of porridge as much as the two others could tell. While Germany was tending his boots and had been provided a metal bin and was tending to his WW uniform.

"Jaa, can how can I help you?"

France shrugged and motioned to Britain before turning back and leaving them be. Ostensibly returning to the kitchen. Arthur momentarily thought it interesting that France became so calm whenever he cooked. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turned back to the two nations and informed the two of their situation.

**o0o**

"So you mean to tell me, it came from underground?"

Canada uncertainly nodded at Switzerland's uneasy question and became even more uncertain as the Swiss started a tirade of curses and swears in 4 different languages that went on for a while.

"What are you the worrying about comrade?" Russia peered from around a book he was reading.

Boots propped on a table at a commons' table, Ivan had wandered all night and apparently discovered a library. The Russian was half listening to their fretful theories, plans and questions. None of them had any idea from here what they were doing. Neither did Russia, however he was not the type to worry about inconsequential details. He was alive, he would keep living and that was that. He had no ambition of conquering something that was broken and so he largely kept to himself.

Switzerland turned towards him. "If one of zhem has come from underground that means zhere's a Spelunk-Wektal that's managed to pass through the Alps!"

The gun toting blonde then kept on swearing passed back and forth.

"Hold on chap. You need to keep us up to speeds. What's a Spelunk-whatsitcalled and how is this going to affect us?" Britain put his hands up in a motion to have Switzerland stop passing.

Vash explained.

The creatures seemed modelled after Termites. They had 3 casts: Spelunks, Himmels and Sturms. Their sizes differed. The first digs underground tunnels for the collective, the 2nd kind flies around and the last... hunts. At least, that is what the people of Switzerland and those who'd managed to survivethe Wektals actually called them and knew about them. The sizes seemed to have no particular significance.

"No one's really managed to study them much. Austria attempted to. He left for Greece vhere a mound had appeared, I didn't hear from him since zhen."

"W...wait they swarm?" Canada shyly repeated.

Switzerland seemed not to have heard Matthew and continued.

"We need to collapse that tunnel. As long as the temperature is as cold as it is, they won't be moving. However, if the tunnel remains, they will widen it and they will be able to get here faster from the Mediterranean."

With that, Vash grabbed what looked like a gun he'd placed on the wall. "Tch... I have practically no ammo, and no way to make more." The greened eyed blonde sighed. "It's not like I can do this by myself. I have to try though... Will you help me protect my people?"

The blonde addressed the lot of them.

Prussia, Canada, America, Britain, France, China, Russia, Japan, Italy and Germany briefly looked between themselves.

"Kesesese. Of course I will! I am ze awesome Prussia after all! I will totally kick those Scheiße head bug creaps back into space!"

The albino had barely even processed Vash's request before volunteering. However, confidence and self-assured waves shed from the white haired nation, spreading like wildfire.

"Of course I'm in, since you all know I'm the Hero! Ahahaa!" Not to be trumped by Prussia, America's hands went to his haunches and he laughed his conquer-all laugh.

The rest of the nations half groaned yet also nodded their heads, shook hands and pledged their support to Switzerland. The exception being Italy who was so self-aware that he was holding his head down and seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack before Germany intervened on the side.

Whilst the nations seemed to be exchanging ideas and notions on how to tackle the problem, the blonde germanic nation representative rubbed at his smaller allies' back.

"No one is forcing you Italy. Don't worry. It can't be expected of you to go against your nature as vhell as the fact that you are not feeling vhell."

Sniffling, Feliciano looked up with honey golden eyes filled with regretful tears. "But... I feel'a so bad when I am'a not doing anything, and I'm'a so useless. I want'a to help but... I don't know how!"

The Mediterranean nation's accent seemed to thicken as his worry mounted. Germany looked around, making sure the others were preoccupied and not paying attention to Italy's breakdown. Not for his own sake but for Italy's. He didn't want Feliciano's stress to be increased by the shame of others discovering his disorder and withdrawel from medication, it would only make his panic attacks more regular and worse to recuperate from.

"Then Italy, listen. I vhill go for you and work doubly hard."

Sniffling, not thinking clearly and slightly ditsy as always, Italy looked up into Germany's soft sky blue eyes. He saw determination and stable truth looking down into his own.

"Y... you would do that for me?"

Ludwig nodded. Felicianos' crying stopped and the petite man lunge-jumped up from his seat to hug the other who'd been looming over him. He whispered a thank you in his ears which made Germany bashfully self-aware.

Someone cleared their throat behind the german. Turning around, he saw Prussia smirk in that mocking way he always did.

"Are you saying your goodbyes to you bride before going to war bruder?"

Prussia's next memory was of something cool being placed on his cheek and of a nice view of the ceiling. He still managed to painfully chuckle and smirk. Confusing a concerned Matthew and France who were both bent over his awesomely prostate form.

o0o

Matthew looked very depressed, his head propped up on his hand and on the table watching the rain go by. Most of the other nations had taken up a few tasks in the Basilica. It was odd to no longer be working a desk job for most of the nations. However the community was not going to run itself and in this minimalistic post-apocalyptic society. They needed the extra hands. All 2000 of them. Which was about as many as Switzerland had counted last spring census.

"You were right again about ze weather chère"

France made small talk as he washed around the dishes from the noon meal. Canada alternated drying. However he'd just cut enough onions to last him a lifetime for that particular meal and so was not inclined to washing. Francis however was just trying to kill boredom. He was used to a busy kind of lifestyle and was prone to fretting if he wasn't kept busy. At least no one was giving him tasks and the frenchman was picking up responsibilities without being told. Which was suprising seeing as it was fussy France.

"Does it matter?"

'Mais oui, wis'out you Canada we would 'ave probably been much worse off and not come zis far."

The darked blonde sighed minutely. "You know... you can just call me Matthew. We don't exactly have countries anymore."

The plates clinged once and there was an akward silence in the room that hung until Francis resumed washing them.

"I am not thinking like zhat. Wherever z'ere is people z'ere will be us to remake ze country. It may be alot of work but who knows?" The bleech blonde winked at his younger former ward. "It might be fun to start all over."

Canada laughed just a bit. His spirits raised minutely. Looking back out into the grey autumn scenery he wondered what the others where about in the basilica.

"Its going to stop in just a little bit..."

And he was right.

o0o

"Wonderba! Switzerland this is remarkably vhell taken care of. I'm surprised, its aged so vhell."

Germany looked around the large garage like expanse of a building once Vash had shown them the stores the village community had prepared for the winter. They had re-claimed a the portion of the city of Sion as storagefacilities.

"Well I was thinking that it might be useful one day and kept the stuff just in case. Otherwise we can just use the metal."

Motorized parts filled this storage house practically to the brim. Most of it cleaned of any flamable oils and substances. Switzerland was fairly knowledgeable with gears himself. Ludwig nodded to himself as he looked around. As he did, his eyes locked onto a motorbike.

"Switzerland, you are sure that none of these work?"

The green eyes closed once as he nodded. "I tried fixing a few. But as you know without propellant, zhey are as good as scrap."

The short haired blonde pondered at the bike a moment and glanced back and forth between it and the other objects but strangely, he felt gravitating towards it. He hadn't riden a bike since... well the 2nd World War. That was a fairly long time ago from his own 21st century one. It was odd to think of themselves having been propelled in the 22nd.

Just as his fingers brushed the bike's handle and he wished that he'd had the oppertunity to ride before all of the Sheibe hit the fan. The thing clicked with an odd metalic scraping noise an suddenly roared to life. The lights flickered on and it came alive. Now, Germany was not one to exactly jump in fright and he remained exactly as he was. Baffled at the impossibility of a 100 or so year old vehicle with no gas suddenly deciding to work. Turning slowly to Switzerland he also witnessed the other nation's eyes were as exorbitantly wide as one of England's favorited teacups.

Removing his gloved hands from the motorcycle, the thing puttered out.

"Vhat the..."

Hesitating momentarilly. Germany reached out towards the thing with intention. It puttered back without him touching it. Slowly... experimentally, trembling with the possibility if it were indeed what he though it was. Ludwig thought the thought: move.

It did...

Crashing into the aisle in front of it and causing all sorts of mechanical parts to come tumbling down. Tiptoing and glancing at his surroundings. The whole thing would have crashed over him if a transluscent wall of somesort hadn't transposed itself between him and the whole room lit up suddenly as Germany his an epiphany. Red, greens, blues... whatever those odd shades meant... they had to do with him. Just as the last pieces slid off the diagonal shield, obviously created on reflex by Switerland. Germany reached out with his new senses at those pieces. They wobbled and hovered. Some of them flicked and clicked. Pistons and wheels turning faintly and slowly.

He had no idea what he was doing, however it was amazing!

"Ich kann Maschinen beherrschung!" / I can command machines"

Switzerland understanding, simply agreed. Nodding very quickly in agreement. Usually, the reserved and strict German was not prone to extremes of temper other than anger. However, he was very enthusiastic when he yelled.

"I CAN CONTROL MACHINES!"

o0o

OMG- It's another update! Aren't you glad? I certainly am! Yay a new hint and a new power. This one was long-in-comming but finally revealed after so many chapters.

I've started to draw a few of our fun-loving nations performing using their powers from this fic on deviantart. If you'd like to see a few just head onto: I've posted our flying mayonaise-Telekenetic Prussia as well as our shockingly strong America. I drew a few others, however I only want to post these once theirs powers are revealed fully on this fic... so no spoilers. You'll see all my Hetalia drawings here, so just look for the WOG (World order's gift) ones.

gallery/41973329

Here's a fun race: the first drawing out of the ones I post that gets 10-comments, will be the first I make a colour drawing for. So if you'd like to vote, go on ahead and make a comment on the drawings. Love you guys (France-style-blow-kiss-with-hearts)!

FYI: Pretty much all of you did guess that France's first love was Jeanne d'arc... so it was too easy! Drats, gotta think of more difficult ones to give you guys.


	10. Chap9: Showing them

**World order's gift**

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_Another short one! _

_I didn't want people to think I had abandoned it so decided to update it. I am preparing to go on a week-long trip and will probably work on a few chapters using my laptop while travelling so it should be all good on my return. __Setting the tone for this was a little odd, I'm done with a survival apocalypse part and conferred (more like plotted) with a friend to turn this into more of a horror-like story. There shall be blood! Mwahahaaha! That and new gifts more detailed and explained. Germany and Russia are about to turn interesting (Spoiler! Not in this chapter but in the next one)._

_Aren't I a tease? (I think I mentioned it in the previous author's notes that I was!)_

* * *

**_o0o_**

Canada uncovered his glove and passed his fingers on the sides of the large undeground tunnel's walls. It was definitely formed by no natural process like erosion. Something had dug this. The north american country representative gulped. Why had he volunteered again?

His breath fogged slightly in the lights of the LEDs that Germany had managed to scrounge up in Switzerland's bunkers. Making them into some sort of... lamp steampunkish-flashlight thingies. They really look fantastically sci-fi and not the standard 'made in China' type (sorry Yao). Powering these lights had been fairly easy. America's arms being the equivalent of electric eels and all while Germany and Prussia's gifts had come incredibly handy manipulating the metals and acids that composed the batteries. It was amazing how much engineering knowledge the two german brothers had combined along with the Swiss.

They had created half a dozen lamps in a single day.

"Yo dudes, this is totally like that movie Tremors!" Alfred blurted in an unsteady voice. Breaking the oppressive silence of the tunnel systems they were following apparently randomly and with a simple compass Switzerland held.

"Remind me why we're down here again?" America wasn't exactly scared, more like apprehensive...

The dark could no longer phase him since he'd become a living lamp-post. A large set-up created by Germany was strapped to his backpack which was kept lit by wires wrung around his arms. Alfred had told Matthew the other day, after Canada had asked, that generating electricity was as simple as him deciding to smile or frown. Innate but he needed to minutely concentrate at times. Other times he would just automatically generate it regardless. Especially in the heat of battle when they had fought that single creature a few days back.

"We're looking for the main behemoth Spelunk. The thing you killed was a small underlings of the main Wektal that's digging a tunnel through the mountains. A scout finds a promising route and the larger thing digs to make a path for the rest of the hive. We need to kill it and collapse the main tunnel that runs under the mountains."

"I'll pretend I got that." The blonde adjusted Texas on the bridge of his nose. "Yeah... just tell me where and what to punch. If its a bug, I'll squish it."

Matthew shook his head at his brother's simplicity. It was almost like he was offering a woman to get rid of a spider on a wall. They couldn't all have gone. Switzerland knew the country and the creatures more than any of them did. Germany had insisted to come help engineer and setup the explosives and obviously America had to come (since he was the hero). Oddly enough Russian had volunteered as well. Canada felt the odd one out with no gifts to speak of. At least Russia could keep up walking indefinitely. Germany had this uncanny sense for construction and tunnel integrity and obviously Switzerland had those shields, America had his strength and electrical powers... why had he come again?

Oh yeah... his sense of direction. (In case we get lost) his brother had said.

He felt at least proud of the fact that he'd managed to backtrack and pinpoint exactly where that last Wektal had dug out of the ground. He also had refused to wait outside at the truck too. It was amazing how fast they got back to it with Germany's supernatural control of machinery. The german nation representative could practically magic anything to work without a power source. Also, jury-rig machinery to work for others if they actually did have a power source.

The more these gifts kept revealing themselves the more Matthew thought back on their shared vision. The voice had said they would be humanity's shepard. Could it be that these gifts were meant for this?

"I am thinking this is what we are looking for." The large bulky Russian, his head almost reaching the roof of the tunnel, pointed his flashlight towards a much larger opening to the left of them.

When Alfred angled his larger light source into it, they noticed how deep the crevice was. It actually was more like a crevice and less like a tunnel. It was so large, the light barely made it to the other end and they could scarcely see the ground which sloped at an angle. The whole thing was like a cut cylinder through the rock about 60 metres across and in diameter.

"Are you friggin kidding me!? How big is this Spunk-thing anyways?" Alfred's voice hitched. Matthew tried not to laugh and choked slightly.

"America, shut up!" Germany snapped, his tone low and dangerous and hand signalling everyone should do the same.

Their breaths, condensing in the chilly air, seemed overly loud as they seemed to instinctually listen. There were sounds of echos and clings to the left of the gigantic tunnel.

"It should only be a few kilometres away." Switzerland provided.

"Dude! I like, don't know what that means." The North-American nation managed to say in a low-toned forceful whisper.

"Silly America. Still using old imperial England's system of measurement. I am finding that amusing." Ivan, usually the quiet one of all of them commented, bravely slid down the surface without any hesitation.

He immedietly to walk towards the source of the noise. Switzerland caught Germany's passively questioning look and shrugged.

"Its cold down here so they all will be sluggish...hopefully." The swiss supposed.

Sky blue eyes rolled upwards. "Yeah hopefully!" America slid down, not to be undone by Russia.

The rest followed.

As Switzerland had guessed, the larger creature seemed to be farther up ahead if the large grating on stone sound was any indication. As they approached they perceived smaller movements in the corner of their eyes on the far end of the tunnel which appeared to be moving. At this point, they dimmed the lights, informing Alfred to only open his own if any of them were attacked. Relying on flashlights muffled by their clothes for now. The ground seemed to rumble, slowly. A large mass could be literally felt moving up ahead. Click-a-ticks and tapping noises which could be echos... or could... not be. Surrounded them.

As they continued, Canada started to feel very... VERY nervous. A chill simply crept over his skin. He was scared, yes. However, this was an entirely different feeling.

"Guys... guys!" he tried to catch their attention, being as silent as possible.

"Vhat?" Switzerland whisper-hissed.

"I think we're surrounded." Canada grabbed the nearest person in insinctual pannic which turned out to be Ivan and then tugged his Flash light up to fully expose the tunnel's walls.

They were greeted by a multitude of trio of eyes from a few dozen or so creatures the size of Rotweilers lining the sides of the tunnel and ahead of them by a few meters. Luckily none at their backs. The things didn't even blink. They seemed to twitch spasmatically as they approached them slowly as if through molasses. It made for a very creepy scene.

"OMG BUGS!" Alfred lost his cool.

Since heroes acted before the villains did in movies; so did America. Despite the large clunky mechanism on his back, the nation representing the USA quickly lept in front of their little group and punched the first few Wektals. Sending a bunch of them flying in the air. Sparks arched around their bodies. They remained visible as they faded backwards into the pitch black of the tunnels. The rest of the 'hive' seemed to be spurred into action and the whole tunnel started to hum.

Very Loudly.

"Great! Now Vhat?!" Germany exclaimed, voice almost drowned in the buzz.

"This reminds me of something!" Canada tried to yell over the hum.

He let go of Ivan, who had his trusty pipe in hand in a readied stance. He'd mentioned it was his favoured weapon once and he'd equipped himself with one before they left. When asked why he had not specified a reason. The little dog-sized creatures seemed to retract farther back into the tunnel instead of engaging them.

"WHAT?!" America said, obnoxiously loud. It almost as if he was asking himself the question of why the creatures retreated but also asking his brother what he'd said. Turning the larger lamp on his back back on. A huge rumble and crack was heard up ahead and the tunnel rumbled as something very big moved ahead.

"Bees! They keep warm by moving their bodies real fast! They make this sort of hum"

"Warm... Warm? WARM!" Switzerland seemed to have something click and grabbed America who was the farthest of their group.

Pulling the nation back towards them he then snapped his hands up and away. Just in time; a large pinkish yellow shield popped into existence as a gargantuan limb of unfathomable size striked it. Ricocheting on Vash's shield, the protective defence popped like a soap bubble. Switzerland seemed to have a momentary lapse of lucidity but quickly recovered.

The hum was coming from whatever-it-was.

Alfred, lips set and stern. Unshocked by events, hero that he was and adrenaline pumping, pointed his light towards the thing. Something directly out of an H.P Lovecraft book. Nothing so horrible could ever exist in real life! It was... a cosmic horror.

**o0o**

Meanwhile...

"That should do it." England finished drawing, clapping his gloved hands of extra chalk and watching with a self-satisfactory smile at his handiwork.

On top of the Basilika was a perfectly flat surface of stonework. Exactly what he needed for his future experiment until the next rain washed it away. Now, to add the finishing touches. He removed his glove. The nation hesitated, what if this didn't work? He would have done this for nothing... and he did not like this part at all. Not one bit.

Sighing, he made up his mind after a moment. Pulling out a dagger he'd traded for his ridiculously frilly hat with a young lad from de Valère's community. He quickly drew it across his thumb, flinching at the stinging pain he walked carefully towards the centre of the circle, mindful of disturbing any of the lines. He haunched over a small coin-like piece of clay which he had placed there purposefully. Upturning the thumb the beaded drips of his blood fell down, splattering on it. He watched. Waited. Wasn't there supposed to be? Ah there they were. Leylines!

Finally! After centuries of research, struggling and painful acceptance that he could not see them. They revealed themselves to him now! England felt truly empowered. This was what his black magic had been missing all along. He'd tried to make up for it in so many ways over the centuries he couldn't count the number of failed spells, potions and incantations he'd foibled because he couldn't see them.

But now... the possibilities were!

"Aaaaaangleteeeeeeerrre!"

He grimaced and picked up the small clay coin, lifting it carefully, watching the leylines attached to it follow the thing and slowly turn transparent. They were still there, yet unseen. Linking the coin to this circle.

"I know your up zhere Angleterre. Marsella told me she saw you climb up not 20 minutes ago." France's sing-song lilt reached up to him in a teasing tone.

"What do you want you git? I'm busy."

"Doing what? Speaking to your friends again?" The parisian clicked his tongue and sighed in mock exasperation. "Come down, you 'ave not finished your chores for zhe day!"

"What are you my bloody mother? I don't have chores. Who said I had chores?" Throwing back the hem of his scarlet coat as he stood up, he padded over the designs to the edge of the roof and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed and glaring down at the other man.

"Honhonhon! You look so cute when you are mad Angleterre. Come now! Someone washed your cloths and fed you. Zhe least you can do is chop wood or some'sing." Francis brushed a large lock of his hair away from his face and behind his shoulder.

Smiling un-phased up at the irritated Brit. England blushed, looking askance for a moment but then immediately returning to look affronted at the insinuation that he was ungrateful for the folk of the Basilica's charity.

"Fine you git! Just run up ahead to your kitchen. I'll chop your damnable wood."

That got rid of the French nation representative who smiled one last time at him and turned away and left him at that. Oddly not persisting in teasing him as he always did. Arthur unconsciously brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked at the wound a bit, glancing down at the little clay coin in his other hand he gently pocketed it in his coat and placed his white glove back on his hand. In a rather over-the-top flourish. The novelty of the implement being gleefully new to him, he retrieved the straight piece of wood he'd found the other day and pointed it downwards in a relatively clear area, twirling it in a single circle and then upwards.

Seeing lines that no one else could, he trusted them and walked off the ledge into the mass.

The gathered tendrils padded his descent as if he were simply stepping over a plump pillow that gave way to his weigh. Collapsing around him but not breaking. Arthur closed his eyes, easing his body into the leylines and touching ground, feeling wind surround him. Every time he'd used the implement the constant original doubt in his abilities had worn away. Picking up the wand and holding it in further scrutiny, he enjoyed his handiwork.

England's eyes unfocused to see the lines veritably swirling in the confines of the willow. Attuned strongly to the element of wind, these lines returned to the stormy interior of the carved wand which he had both embellished and meticulously carved celtic knots patterns into the wood the whole morning. Strengthening the instrument's affinity with wind.

"Now no one can say that my family's magic isn't the strongest. I'll show them!"

**o0o**

His foot slipped and a rock plummeted to the cliff's edge. Clinging to a branch with all his might the Mediterranean man glared at his unfortunate companion, stuck in the same precarious situation as him. Were those seagulls he could hear off in the distance?

"You just had to go run off and choose the left path, Bastardo!"

While worried, the green eyes turned to him and blinked once before nervously smiling, making light of their situation.

"Oh, its not so bad Romano, we could be currently crushed on those rocks underneath us already!"

The italian screamed his frustration towards Spain and while in normal times he would have swung at the other, he was too busy holding on for dear life to do anything.

"I hate you so much!"

**o0o**

* * *

Author's secondary notes:

_I hope you liked the tease!_


	11. Chapter 10: The inconceivable

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

_I'm so sorry towards everyone that was following this story and waited for this update. It took soooooo long because I am literally juggling 4 stories to update. 1 is done (Found a man by the river), 1 is near-done (This problem we'll fix) and one is a new story that I have gone bat-shit crazy about (The missed condition)._

_Once I'm done with (This problem.), I will definitely be concentrating on this story a whole lot more. I intend to finnish it._

_Sorry for it being so short!_

* * *

**o0o**

The abomination was covered in Beatle-like creatures, almost as if it where a liquid, tiny eyes sprawling all over it, constantly shifting as an incessant buzz continually emitted from the hundred of alien insects. The thing was HUMONGOUS, as tall as a 4 story building and generously wide. What was unnerving was its sicle-like wickedly barbed segmented legs. Made for digging by scraping its surface. The legs were almost as tall roof of a typical truck. The last few feet if the tip sharp like a wicked needle.

It had 12 of those.

3 Eyes the size of house windows glinted in the light Alfred was shining towards.

"Holy Cow! How on earth are we going to deal with something that big!" America, despite his shacking and constant panicking while watching scary movies was deceptively calm facing this grotesque monster.

The same could not be said for Canada. Damnit he was scared! How were they coming out of this alive?

"Switzerland, America, keep it distracted. Me, Russia and Canada vhill fight the bugs to plant the pipe-bombs on its body."

"Righty-o For sure y'all I'm the hero after all!" Lyrically rhyming without skipping a beat. The flashing light of America wobbled and did a good job at already catching the creature's attention. He split away from The swiss as another large segmented leg went to strike at its brilliantly flashing target.

Canada heard his brother laughing in that typical hysterically maniacle laugh of his and realized he was still gripping Russia's arm as the soviet pulled him along following Germany at a brisk run. Releasing the other, the blonde squinted in the wavering darkness. Pulling his flashlight out and trying to illuminate ahead of them as best he could while his heart was literally doing flips in his chest. The Canadian was already sweating, despite the cold congealing breath temperatures of the tunnels themselves.

Germany kicked one of the small cat-like bugs as he approached the side of the colossal Spelunk Wektal, the miniature wektals swarming around and nipping at their feet. Small segmented legs catching in their pants here and there. Russia had his pipe out from nowhere. Practically playing golf with the things. Some flew, some got squashed. Their chitinous shells cracking under Ivan's cold and eerie smiling and composed extermination of them.

Canada felt useless, dodging the things. At least he was keeping the place lit, if that was something! Watching for anything lethal while Germany and them pushed forward closer to the edge of the thing. The large creature barely seemed to be moving as it aimed its gigantic front claws and tried to skewer his brother. Each time one of the large legs hit the ground, the place rumbled. As long as America kept laughing, Canada held onto some hope they would get through this alive!

"Swiss-man! Watchout!" The American yelled, watching as the thing's tactics shifted.

Vash threw his arms forwards and up and only a partial shield formed before the sickle-claw hit it. Cracking it. A woosh occured. Somekind of drawback from the shield being moved and pushed Switzerland backwards, causing the nation representative to fall backwards. Already dazed from the shield's destruction, the green eyed blonde remained on the floor, a hand cradling his head and trying to shake out the paralysis.

"Shit." America had to keep that things attention or it would skewer the other.

Running head on towards it, with enhanced strength, the representative of the USA jumped towards it Lamprey-mouthed face. Bellowing a battle-like cry, he punched it with all his might in an eye. Something really odd and gelatinous gave way and slithered the whole length of his arm.

"OMG yuck!" Landing on his feet his whole front arm was slick with the creature's body fluids.

It had burst it's lower left eye. The creature hollered in pain. Lamprey mouth spewing a noxiously green liquid saliva. Its body shook a multitude of the smaller creatures fell, their grip on the larger Wektal failing. More were crushed under its body as it writhed. Where the saliva hit, it hissed. Thankfully none of the liquid itself landed on any of the nations.

However, the wracking body heaved and rolled towards Germany, Russia and Canada and the 3 of them were swept up and thrown backwards along with a fair amount of the smaller Wektals. Dazed and prone the 3 of them tried to collect themselves backup in near darkness. Matthew grabbed the light and struggled to keep it lighting them. He found Russia just in time to see one of the giant creature's 12 other legs lift... and land on the other nation.

"RUSSIAAAAA!"

The soviet nation screamed as the pointed end impaled itself solidly in the calf of his leg. It was bending at an awkward angle and blood sprayed gorily on the segmented claws' landing on the rock. It planted itself clean through and was solidly in Ivan's leg.

"Mein gott. Hold on!" Germany punched and batted some of the creatures, struggling to Russia's side and kicking the small Wektals clambering towards the nation.

Canada felt himself beginning to hyperventilate and fall into shock. His mind fuzzy, hands shacking. They were going to die. They were going to be eaten, squashed and they would die! Russia kept screaming, bending over and holding the thighs of the leg calf muscles impaled.

Then the screaming stopped

**o0o**

**I'll do my best to post at least 2.5-3k+ chapters once a week from here on in so that followers can look forward to the adventure's continuation!**

**Thanks for the reviews, your opinions do matter and I improve a lot on myself using them.**


End file.
